


Rhododendron

by Tempestas_D_Uzu



Series: Bouquet [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avada Kedavra, BROT3, Babies, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bart Allen is Impulse, Bart Allen is Kid Flash, Batman the manslut, Big Brother Bart, Bisexual Harry Potter, Cinnamon Roll Wally, Crossover Pairings, Dead Alternate Wally, Declarations Of Love, Discrimination, Drabbles with a Storyline, Enter Grammy Flash, Episode Quotes, Episode: s04e12 Divided We Fall, F/M, Family Fluff, Flash Family, Flirting, Foreshadowing, George is a good bro, Goblins, Grief/Mourning, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, Harry Potter Leaves the Wizarding World, Harry runs a café, Harry swears a lot, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, J'onn needs a hug, Language of Flowers, Major Character Injury, Mental Breakdown, Minor Injuries, Morning Sickness, Nervous Rambling, Nervous Wally, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Original Character(s), Parental Panic, Pregnancy, Romance, Sappy Harry, Sappy Wally West, Secret Identity, Short Chapters, Sinnamon Roll Harry, Sleepy Cuddles, Teenage Dorks, Time Travel, Trauma, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence Against Civilians, Wally West is The Flash, Wally deserves love, Wally is a daddy, Wally needs all the hugs, West-Allen Family Feels, Wizarding World Bashing, emotional breakdown, fem!Harry Potter - Freeform, ingrained magical bigotry, sappy Wally, teenage heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 34,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempestas_D_Uzu/pseuds/Tempestas_D_Uzu
Summary: Wally discovers Rhododendron Bakery and Café and meets the pretty owner; things evolve from there.Sequel posted: Heliantheae





	1. Azalea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lightning Strikes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/700534) by [DarkPhoenix713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenix713/pseuds/DarkPhoenix713). 



> An idea I had after reading an incomplete story, and realizing that there wasn't nearly enough fics where Harry gets together with Wally. I think they'd make a cute pairing, and I decided to make Harry female simply because I wanted to make speedster babies (so Irey and Jai will be in the story later on).  
> I'm a Flash family fan and I love crossovers.
> 
> I'm going to try posting every Tuesday and Thursday (if I'm not working).  
> Reviews are always welcome ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to give me prompts, which I'll try to write and put in Myosotis.
> 
>  
> 
> Flower meanings from: http://thelanguageofflowers.com/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally wanders into Rhododendron Bakery and Café, and leaves with a pie and a phone number written in golden sharpie.
> 
> Warnings: Flirting, Pastries, fem!Harry, and Wally being adorable  
> Pairings: pre-WallyXfem!Harry  
> Word Count: 1,024

 

**Rhododendron**  
**Chapter 1 :: Azalea**  
**(Azalea: Take Care of Yourself for Me; Temperance; Fragile Passion; Chinese Symbol of Womanhood)**

Wally West was walking down the streets of Central City after a long shift at work, mind travelling back towards the killer he had helped catch (four children had been killed by that man's hand, with little to no evidence towards who had committed the crime, at least until Wally had taken a look at it and managed to recognize a rare kind of dirt that had been left on the children's bodies from where they had been killed); it had been an all-nighter at the labs, and Wally had been given the rest of the day off.

His stomach growled and Wally paused, nose twitching as he picked up the scent of freshly baked goods. Green-blue eyes scanned the area around him, before falling on a quaint little building across the street, nestled between two larger apartment complexes, Rhododendron Bakery and Café was stenciled in gold on the large front window in cursive lettering, and a young woman with braided black hair had just opened the door to place a small chalkboard on the sidewalk, allowing the smells of baked treats to waft outside and catch Wally's sensitive sense of smell.

The young woman must've felt his eyes on her, because she glanced towards him, emerald green eyes meeting his, and she offered him a friendly smile. She was wearing a pair of red skinny jeans and a black buttoned shirt under a white apron, and there was a pair of thick - rimmed black glasses perched on her delicate nose. Wally blinked, then shot the woman his own grin, before jogging (at a regular human pace) across the empty road.

"Good morning," She greeted, British accent thick and sophisticated, bright eyes studying Wally's flash t-shirt and blue jeans with quiet amusement. "I've got a pie in the oven that I need to pull out, if you'd like to come in?"

"A lovely woman inviting me inside? I'd love to." Wally shot back smoothly, his most charming smile on his face. The British woman laughed, brushing her long black braid over her shoulder as she turned and slipped back into the café, Wally trotting behind her.

The café was warm an welcoming, the walls a soft cream and covered with pictures from around the world, the floors were a dark brown wood. A brown brick fireplace crackled in the far corner, surrounded by plush brown chairs, and there were a few booths lining the walls. Wally's eyes moved back to where the British woman was pushing her way through a pair of swinging doors behind the counter, probably heading for the kitchen, and yes, Wally could smell the pie the woman had promised. He studied the pair of chalkboards lining the walls behind the marble counter, declaring what the small café offered and their prices, and a glass display case showed lines of fresh treats.

Wally's stomach growled.

A soft laugh signified the young woman's return, and Wally look up from the tasty looking pastries to the beautiful woman holding a pie.

"See something you like?" The woman teased, placing the pie on a cooling rack, and Wally smirked.

"I see many things that I definitely like."

She laughed again, hands on her hips. "Welcome to Rhododendron Bakery and Café. What can I get you, mate?"

"Perhaps the name of the lovely lady behind the counter?" Wally asked, winking at the barrista.

She grinned, tipping her head towards him. "Azalea Potter, at you service."

Azalea Potter, huh?

Pretty name.

Also, JRR Tolkien, much?

"Wally West, at yours."

Azalea smiled, resting her elbows on the counter and lacing her fingers together to make a comfortable place to rest her chin, peering up at him from thick lashes. "I like you, Mr. West. Now, what can I get you?"

"Just Wally, and I'll get..." His eyes shifted back to the display case, to where there were small labels for each group of treats declaring the name along with a small description of what they were and where they came from. "Two Franzbrötchen, one chocolate crêpe, and a large slice of peach cobbler. Oh, and a large Caffè Mocha."

Azalea raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment as she shuffled away to collect the things the red-haired speedster had asked for. The four pastries came first, before the young British woman moved away to make his drink.

"Long night?" The black haired woman asked as the water heated, glancing at him over her shoulder.

"The _longest_." Wally agreed, running a hand through his messy hair. "I was at the lab all night, then went back to my apartment at five in the morning when the case finally closed, only to find my fridge broke down _again_ and the only thing I had left to eat was a case of leftover Thai food from _three days ago_."

Azalea winced as she mixed the chocolate drink and moved on to the expresso. "Do you want whipped cream on your drink?"

"Yes, please!"

"Chocolate syrup?"  
Wally moaned. "Oh god, _yes._ "

Azalea smiled slightly as she placed his drink in front of him, and Wally moved to grab his wallet, but a dainty, but callused, hand stopped him from pulling his debit card out. "On the house, Wally."

Wally blinked, then smirked. "You give free food to every man who comes through here?"

The pretty woman grinned back playfully, leaning closer to him -close enough that he could feel her breath ghosting against his ear- and Wally could feel his cheeks heating. "Only the pretty ones." She murmured flirtatiously, before pulling away to stare smugly at his flushed face.

"A woman after my own heart." Wally said as sure as he knew his voice wouldn't squeak. "But what would the boss say?"

"That's the best part, _Wally_." Azalea purred, and Wally could feel the shiver run down his spine. " _I am the boss_."

 

 

Wally left the small café an hour later with a goofy smile on his face, an applecrisp pie in hand, and a phone number written in golden sharpie in his pocket.


	2. Viscaria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azalea Potter was twenty-two when she met Wally West and found herself becoming fond of him.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: fem!Harry Potter, Slight British Wizarding World bashing, swearing  
> Pairings: pre-Harry Wally  
> Word Count: 1,028

 

 **Rhododendron**  
**Chapter 2 :: Viscaria**  
**(Viscaria: Will you dance with me?)**

Azalea Dorea Potter, Head of the Potter and Black Families, was twenty-two when she met the twenty-four year old Wally West. She took an immediate liking to the flirtatious red-head and his pretty green-blue eyes, he reminded her a lot of Fred and George Weasley with his corny jokes and wild flaming hair.

Azalea had been gone from the British Wizarding World and their stupid politics for three years now, and up until Wally, Teddy was the only person she felt like she could be Azalea around, instead of Azalea Potter, The Woman-Who-Conquered, The Chosen One, and Girl-Who-Lived. She had moved away from England at nineteen, looking for a new start away from all the people who were either trying to make her join the Auror corps, or trying to marry her off so she could pop out babies and make a man Lord Potter-Black.

She had given the Ministry and the people of the Wizarding World a collective FUCK YOU, and ran off to America, where she enrolled in a cooking school. Cooking had always been a passion of hers, something she had found she had a real talent for after getting out from under her relatives' roof and could make whatever she wanted, and her year of travelling Europe after the War had definitely taught her many different projects she could try. At twenty-one, Azalea bought a cute little building and the large apartment above it in sunny Central City, and opened her own buisness, Rhododendron Bakery and Café a month before her twenty-second birthday. It was two months after that when Wally wandered into her café, and he had quickly become one of her regulars, returning almost everyday when he could, either before or after work, with a funny story on his tongue and a cheerful smile on his face, and Azalea found herself relaxing and being drawn in every single time.

It was twenty minutes before closing, Azalea was methodically scrubbing down various tables while a few stragglers sat by the fireplace, attention drawn to the murmuring television mounted on the wall, talking quietly to each other about whatever it was that was playing on the screen.

"Holy shit!" One of the younger patrons squawked suddenly, it was the auburn haired man (Hartley? Yes, Hartley.) who enjoyed coming in and ordering her apple cider and apple strudels every Thursday.

Azalea pulled her attention away from the table to where Hartley had sprung to his feet, cider splashed on the front of his band t-shirt and dripping down his torn jeans. His brown eyes were wide and locked onto the Tele, where a nervous report stood on the screen mouth moving frantically.

Hartley turned to her, "A fucking alien invasion! This is not something I want to deal with on my night off!"

Azalea couldn't help but agree.

Magic and superheroes she could deal with, but _aliens_? Not so much.

"Alright! We're closing down." Azalea said, tossing her towel onto the counter, and turning to Hartley, and the elderly man seated in her rocking chair; her only two patrons at that moment. "Hartley, are you alright to get home?" The auburn haired man nodded, quickly grabbing his jacket and the remainder of his strudel before rushing out the door, and Azalea glanced to the elderly man. "Mr. Thomas, I'll walk you home."

She shed her apron in one smooth movement, folding it next to her towel. The elderly Mr. Thomas stood shakily, gripping his walker in white-knuckled hands as Azalea slipped into her coat and moved over to him.

Mr. Thomas smiled at her thankfully, as she guided him out of the building and locked it behind her. He lived a block away in a small apartment with his son and his son's wife, and Azalea had walked him home on quite a few occasions, as both his son and daughter-in-law worked late, and the old man got tired so quickly.

"Thank you, dear." Mr. Thomas wheezed, and Azalea offered him a small smile.

"It's no problem, Mr. Thomas." Her phone began to ring, and Azalea paused for only enough time to flip it open and hit 'accept' before they continued to walk. "Hello?"

 _:"Azalea!":_ Wally's voice filtered through the phone, sounding breathless, like he had run a marathon before hand. _:"Are you alright?":_

"Hey, Wally." Azalea greeted, "I'm okay, or at least as good as one can be in the middle of an alien invasion."

Wally chuckled on the other end of the phone, _:"Are you safe?":_

"At the moment? I'm helping one of my customers get home."

Wally muttered something unintelligible, before going silent for a moment. Then he sighed, _:"Just make sure you get to safety as soon as possible.":_

Azalea grinned slightly, "Of course. Who do you think I am?"

Wally laughed, _:"I've got to go, I'll drop by once it's safe.":_

"Stay safe, Wally."

 _:"Who, me?":_ Wally snickered, before echoing her previous words. _:"Who do you think I am?":_

The dark haired woman rolled her eyes, "Bye, Wally." She said in amusement, quickly hanging up and stuffing the phone back in her pocket, a small smile on her face.

Mr. Thomas was watching her with knowing smirk, "That your man, my dear?"

Azalea flushed, "Wally's a friend."

"That's how the best ones start, Miss Azalea."

 

 

The Flash stared at the phone in his hands for a second (which felt like a few minutes to him), a thoughtful frown on his face, before he quickly pasted a cocky grin back on his face and turned to the group of heroes being him, making his way towards Batman.

"Hey, Bats, thanks for letting me use your phone." He grinned, slipping the hilariously bat-shaped phone ( _was that Nightwing's idea?_ Flash wondered, Bats didn't have a very good sense of humour, afterall.) back into the Dark Knight's gloved hand. "I would've used my own, but I don't have any pockets."

Batman grumbled, stuffing the phone back into his utility belt. "Let's go."

Flash sped over, coming to a stop beside the blue-eyed princess, throwing his arm across her shoulder. "Dibs on the Amazon!"


	3. Yellow Zinnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Azalea meets a superhero.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: fem!Harry Potter, puns, The Flash, trucks  
> Pairings: pre-Harry/Wally  
> Word Count: 1,191

 

 **Rhododendron**  
**Chapter 3 :: Yellow Zinnia**  
**(Zinnia, yellow: Daily Remembrance)**

 

Azalea smiled towards the sun as she slipped out of Rhododendron, flipping the open sign to closed and locking the door. She adjusted the bag holding three pies she was to deliver on her wrist before she set off down the street, for the twenty minute walk from her café to the apartment of Mr. and Mrs. Robbs.

Sometimes Azalea wished for a car, especially when she had to run deliveries, which wasn't often, but at the same time she enjoyed the exercise she got from walking, and she did have an electric scooter for the longer runs, since she operated out of Central City. Maybe one day she'd expand to Keystone as well, but for now she was happy with her small, rather unknown, business.

She paused on the edge on the sidewalk, nodding in greeting to a few people she recognized as she waited for the crosswalk to turn white. She had just set the bag down to pull out her phone when her eyes caught a movement; a dog had spooked and pulled itself free from it's owner's, a young teenaged girl with brown curls, grip to run into the road. It paused in the middle of the road, dazed and frightened it crouched, ears flat against it's head.

The girl screamed.

Azalea barely hesitated before rushing onto the road, towards the dog that was paralyzed in fear at the sight of a large truck rumbling towards it. The truck screeched as the driver slammed on the brakes, and Azalea's fingers curled around the dog's collar, tugging uselessly at the terrified animal, trying to get itto move. She knew the truck wouldn't be able to stop on time, it had been moving too quickly and it was too heavy.

Her eyes closed on reflex as she gathered the dog into her arms, bracing herself and her magic, and prepared to take the hit. She knew it wouldn't kill her, despite her petite frame her magic made her body denser and less prone to damage, so as long as she could take the brunt of the damage, both she and the dog would live.

Didn't mean it wasn't going to hurt though.

People were screaming, there was a slight pressure against her shoulders and knees, her world tilted, and wind blasted against her face, but the truck didn't hit her.

Azalea blinked her eyes open, and the truck screeched to an unsteady stop on top of the place she had been a heartbeat ago. She was on the opposite side of the street, clutched tightly against a vibrating chest.

"You okay, miss?" The Flash asked in all his red and yellow spandex glory, tightening his grip on her as he held her bridal style. Azalea blinked again, slightly stunned; oh she had seen various superheroes on the Tele, even back when she was a kid, Dudley had only sat around to watch the news if a hero was on screen, and Vernon would always grumble about 'yank freaks' before changing the channel and snapping at her to get back to work. But she had never seen any of them in person. Recently she had heard that seven heroes had created a team, the Flash being one of them

"Miss?"

Azalea took a shaky breath as her adrenaline faded, before offering the red superhero a small smile. "Thanks for the save."

The Flash grinned, and a small nagging voice in the back of her head noted that the smile and jawline was very familiar. "No problem. That's what I'm here for; saving the pretty damsels."

Azalea snorted.

There was another blast of air, the world blurring around her, and then they were on the other side of the street where she had left her bags, and people rushed towards them as the Flash gently let her stand, but kept a warm hand on her upper arm.

"Cleo!" The teenaged girl cried, tears streaming down her face as she reached them, and Azalea handed the shaking puppy over to it's owner. The girl hugged the small dog to her chest, and stared at Azalea and Flash with teary hazel eyes. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Azalea placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and gave her a kind smile. "Just make sure you hold onto her next time, puppies startle easily."

The girl nodded, brown hair bouncing furiously, "I will!"

"Oh God!" A man exclaimed, rushing over from the road. "I don't think the truck would've stopped on time! I'm so sorry!"

The Flash offered the man a grin, "It's all good, Freddy. I got them out of the way on time."

Freddy, who must have been the truck driver chuckled, "You always do, Flash."

Azalea glanced back to the superhero, studying him with shrewd eyes. He was definitely built for running, with broad shoulders and a slim waist leading to long, toned legs. The majority of his face was covered by his red cowl, eyes hidden behind white lenses. She still couldn't shake the feeling that the man was familiar, she could have sworn that she had seen that jawline somewhere before, and she could faintly pick out freckles not covered by the mask.

The suit definitely did nothing to hide the well-defined wiry muscles corded across his body.

She blinked again, eyes travelling down his slim, but muscled, arm to where his hand still gripped her upper arm.

The red-clad superhero squeezed her arm one last time before letting go, and Azalea momentarily found herself missing his unnatural warmth.

"So," The Flash said easily, grinning at her. "Where were you heading before you almost became a road pancake?"

Azalea met the blank white lenses of his cowl, "I was running a delivery."

The lenses widened slightly, and he beamed, "You need any help? Running is kind of my specialty." He pointed a thumb at the yellow lightning bolt on his chest, cocking his hip. "The Fastest Man Alive."

Azalea smiled in amusement, "No, but thank you for the offer, Flash. I enjoy the exercise."

"So, you're British?" The Flash asked, and Azalea hummed. "So what are you doing in good ole Central City?"

"I needed a change of pace." Azalea said, absently collecting her bags as Flash signed a few kids' teddy bears with an indulgent smile. "Besides, I like the weather here. Britain was all rain and clouds it's nice to see the sun without it hiding away. I've become pretty fond of Central City."

The Flash grinned, ruffling one of the children's hair. "I agree. I love this city."

Azalea smiled, "Thanks again for saving me, Flash. For a moment I was seeing my life flash before my eyes."

Flash glanced at her, a little stunned, before a large grin spread across his face. "I see what you did there!"

Azalea smirked and winked, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I need to deliver these pies. If you're ever running past, drop by Rhododendron Bakery and Café. I'll give you some free food, as a thank you for saving my life."

Flash laughed, "It's a date."


	4. Calla Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally meets Teddy, and Teddy does not approve.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Teddy being adorable, fem!Harry  
> Pairings: WallyXfem!Harry  
> Word Count: 948

 

**Rhododendron**   
**Chapter 4 :: Calla Lily**   
**(Calla Lily: Beauty)**

 

Wally slipped smoothly into Rhododendron Bakery and Café, a grin on his face. It had been a good day, he had gotten out of the lab early and had been given a raise, he had stopped four robberies, and sent Trickster back to the hospital. He had stopped a couple car accidents and help a few old ladies across the street, and now the result of three weeks of hyping himself up was about to come to light.

The bell above the door tinkled as he entered, and the redhead looked around. Azalea's café was pretty much empty, all but one elderly couple sitting by the windows enjoying what smelled like some of Azalea's herbal teas, and a little boy with tawny hair sprawled comfortably on the soft brown love seat in front of the television, a plate of cookies on his stomach and a plushie wolf under his arm.

"Wally!" Azalea greeted cheerfully as she pushed her way through the swinging doors that lead to the kitchen, a rack of croissants in hand, and the little boy glanced at Wally with critical amber eyes. "You're early!"

Wally laughed, running a hand through his messy hair and he moved to the counter, he could feel the kid's eyes burning through the back of his head. "Hey Zal! How's buisness?"

Azalea smiled, placing the rack in the display case and bushing her bangs behind her ear. "Pretty good, its been getting busier." She leaned on the counter across from him, and Wally watched in slow motion as he braid tumbled around her shoulder and her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks as she blinked. Wally forced himself back into relative time when her mouth opened and she continued to talk. "I think Flash dropping by for some pie every so often has people coming by more often, probably hoping to catch a glimpse of him."

"I bet." Wally chuckled. He had noticed too that Azalea's business picked up more and more after every visit he made as the Flash. Her eyes skirted across his lower face and jawline, then to his shoulders, her eyebrows furrowed momentarily, but then her face relaxed.

"It's still pretty slow before closing though, and I don't mind much." She smirked, "It's when you drop by, afterall."

Wally hummed, studying her bright green eyes for a moment that felt like forever, mentally hyping himself up. "What're you doing this Saturday?"

Azalea blinked, "The same I do every Saturday."

"How'd you like to go out for dinner with me?"

Azalea's eyebrows rose and her eyes widened. "Are you asking me on a date?"

Wally's face flushed, "I-I mean, if that's what you..." He took a deep breath, willing his body not to vibrate. "Yes. Yes, I'm asking you on a date."

Azalea opened her mouth to answer.

"No!"

The two young adults jolted, turning their attention to the young boy who had leapt to his feet to scurry over to them. "Auntie Lea! You can't!" He cried in a sharp British accent, and he couldn't be older than five.

Azalea groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Teddy..." She sighed, "Wally, this is Teddy, my godson."

Teddy glowered up at him with all the rage a five year old could muster, but Wally dealt with the infamous Batglare on a regular basis, so it wasn't too terrifying. "You can't date my Auntie Lea! She's my Auntie!"

Wally crouched down to the kid's level, face serious.

"My auntie 'serves the best! She's pretty and great and always gives me snuggles!" The tawny haired kid was rambling, arms flailing angrily, and Wally nodded along with everything Teddy said.

"I think your Auntie deserves the best too. She should be with someone who can make her happy, and make her smile and laugh. She has the prettiest laugh."

"She does!"

"And the most beautiful smile."

"Of course!"

"And..." Wally allowed his eyes to travel from Azalea's godson, to her flushed face and stunned expression. "And if she lets me, I'd like to try and be that person." Teddy crossed his tiny arms over his chest, and Wally was reminded of himself the first time he had met Uncle Barry, who had only just recently starting dating his Aunt Iris, and Wally was afraid that the blond man would take his aunt away from him.

Teddy scowled thoughtfully, studying Wally with serious amber eyes and a scrunched-up nose. "Fine. You can date my Auntie. But if you hurt her, Imma hurt you! And make sure she's back before bedtime, cause she needs to read me my bedtime story and tuck me in."

"Of course, bedtime is very serious business." Wally agreed solemnly.

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Stick a needle in your eye?"

Wally nodded, miming the movement of shoving a sharp needle into his eye. "Stick a needle in my eye."

Teddy uncrossed his arm and nodded in satisfaction. "Okay." With that, the small boy scampered back to his couch and abandoned cookies, and Wally turned back to Azalea.

She looked mortified, hiding her red face in her hands. "Oh god, he actually did that."

Wally nodded cheerfully, "I've never gotten the shovel talk from a kid before. That was one for the record."

Azalea's blush darkened, but she moved her hands away from her expression. "You... actually meant all of that?" She asked, "What you said... you meant that?"

"Of course I did!" Wally told her earnestly. "So, what d'you say? Would you like to join me for dinner on Saturday?"

Azalea paused, meeting his eyes, and she took a deep breath. "Alright. Yes."

Wally whooped.


	5. Daffodil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Saturday
> 
> Warnings: bad pickup lines, some not so bad pickup lines, fem!Harry, OCS  
> Pairings: WallyXfem!Harry  
> Word Count: 1,108

 

**Rhododendron**   
**Chapter 5 :: Daffodil**   
**(Daffodil:  Regard; Unrequited Love; You're the Only One; The Sun is Always Shining When I'm with You)**

 

Saturday.

It was finally Saturday.

 _4:30_ , it would give them enough time to go for dinner and get back before little Teddy went to bed at 8:30.

Wally nervously adjusted the collar of his red button-down shirt, before rolling up the sleeves and rubbing his hands against his blue jeans, careful not to accidently light another pair of pants on fire. He glanced up towards the stairs that led to the apartment that Azalea owned above the café, and took a deep breath. "C'mon Wall-Man. You can do this." He muttered to himself, with every step. "You fight _supervillains_ on a regular basis, you can take the pretty English woman out on a date. This is nothing!"

It was something, that was for sure. Villains were easy compared to this.

He came to a stop in front of a red painted door, raising his fist to rap firmly on the wood.

The seconds before it opened was the longest wait Wally had ever gone through.

The heart beats dragged on like hours, before the door swung inwards, and Teddy's amber eyes peered up at him suspiciously.

"Auntie Lea is almost ready, she said to let you in." The five year old grumbled, opening the door a little wider to allow the redhead into the room.

"Thanks, Teddy." Wally slipped past the young boy with a grin and let the kid led him towards the dark red couch where a teenaged girl with curly auburn hair sat, grinning at him.

"So, you're Miss A's date, huh?" The girl asked, "That's pretty cool, you're a lucky man. The name's Alex Prewitt. And if you're not careful, I'm going to steal her away from you."

Wally blinked.

"I see you've met Alex." An amused voice said from them, "She's Teddy's sitter."  
Azalea had entered the living room, and Wally took a moment to study her. Dark blue skinny jeans hugged her legs, and she wore a pair of brown ankle boots. On top was a simple emerald green turtkeneck, and for the first time ever that Wally had seen, her hair was loose, tumbling down to her waist in messy waves and curls.

Wally's breath caught, and then he beamed. "You look great!"

"Auntie Lea is the prettiest!"

Her face flushed, and Alex the babysitter cat-called. Azalea hurried forward, gripping Wally's arm and hauling the red-haired man back towards the door, calling out behind her, "We'll be back around eight-thirty, be good for Alex, Teddy!" and shutting the door.

They paused in front of the door, faces red, and Wally moved his gaze back to Azalea.

"Your hair is down." He said softly, and her blush brightened.

"Do you like it?"

Wally beamed, "I love it."

They made their way down the stairs side by side, Wally continuing to glance at the woman beside him. Their silence stretched on as they walked, Wally guiding her through the streets he knew like the back of his hand.

"You remind me of an overdue library book." Wally said suddenly, and Azalea cast him a confused look.

"What...?"

He winked flirtatiously, "'cause baby you got FINE written all over you."

Azalea stopped walking, mouth open and her eyes wide, and for a nanosecond Wally thought he had gotten something wrong, before she released an unlady-like snort and doubled over in laughter. "Oh gods that's terrible!" She giggled helplessly, gripping his arm like it was the only thing keeping her upright.

Wally grinned smugly, "Aside from being beautiful, what do you do for a living?"

Azalea's laughter grew louder, and Wally tugged the woman along behind him as the made their way down the last street to their destination, Wally continuing to throw out pick-up lines the entire way.

He opened the door for her, letting her in the building with one final statement. "When I look into your eyes, it is like a gateway into the world I want to be a part of."

Azalea's cheeks reddened, but the large grin never left her face and her green eyes sparkled.

"Ah, Wally!" A voice with a thick Ukrainian accent called out, and an aging woman hustled towards them, smiling broadly. "You are too light, my child! You must eat more!"

"Mama! It's been a while!" Wally greeted, allowing himself to be drawn into a back-breaking hug by the stout woman.

Viktoriya Lyakh, or more commonly known as Mama, was the white-haired owner of one of Wally's favourite restaurant; an old European styled pub named Mama's Pub. She had moved to Central City and opened her pub before Wally had been born, and the first time he had ever come, it had been with Uncle Barry. He had been nine years old and wide-eyed, trotting along behind his blond haired uncle, Mama had swooped in, pulling Uncle Barry into a hug, before turning to Wally and declaring both of them too small and giving them the largest portions of everything they ordered. Some of his best memories were spent at Mama's, laughing with Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris and then later with Roy and Dick.

And now he was sharing it with Azalea.

"And who is this, Wally?"

Wally grinned, wrapping an arm around Azalea's waist, "Mama, this is Azalea Potter. Zal, this is Viktoriya Lyakh."

Azalea smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Madam Lyakh."

Mama waved a hand, "No, no, none of that. You call me Mama, just like Wally."

"It's nice to meet you, Mama." Azalea amended, and Mama's wrinkled face broke into a beaming smile.

"You are on a date, yes?" Wally nodded and Mama herded them deeper into her pub and into one of the more private booths near the back. "Then come, sit, enjoy. Have fun! I will get the menus!"

 

 

They made it back to Azalea's apartment at 8:30 on the dot to find Alex and Teddy camped out on the couch, obviously waiting to see if Wally would keep his word and get his date home on time.

Azalea turned to Wally with a large smile, placing a quick, but lasting kiss on his cheek. "We should do this again. Thank you, Wally."

One more date turned to two, two became three, then four, then ten, then twenty, and soon it became a regular thing for Wally to slip into Rhododendron's just before closing with a list of pick up lines in his mind, ready to whisk the pretty owner away for an evening dinner.

She gave as good as she got.

Wally found himself falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex Prewitt: Squib, daughter of Mrs.Weasley's accountant cousin who none speak of  
> Viktoriya Lyakh: "Mama" based on a real life person my dad knew growing up who passed away recently. She didn't have a pub, but it was a pretty awesome deli/sandwich shop


	6. Bluebell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But who could anticipate you?"
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: mentions of death, fem!Harry, Justice Lords, alternate babies?  
> Pairings: WallyXfem!Harry, Lord!WallyXfem!Harry  
> Word Count: 1,052

 

**Rhododendron**   
**Chapter 6 :: Bluebell**   
**(Bluebell: Humility)**

 

To recap their current situation:

1) They had been kidnapped by crazy alternate versions of themselves, dragged through a portal, and captured.

2) Hawkgirl almost died.

3) Flash did die; or at least he pretended to, speeding up his heartbeat enough to make it seem like he had flatlined.

4) Flash pulled one over _BATMAN_ \- an alternate Batman, but still BATMAN. ("But who could anticipate you?" Flash's Batman had mused, sounding ever faintly amused.)

5) The alternate Flash was dead. Killed. _Murdered_.

6) Flash's death had driven the alternate League over the edge, to the point they killed and lobotemized their villains.

6.5) Flash would've found this touching, if not for the fact his death had driven his friends (even alternative versions) to cross the _line-that-must-not-be-crossed_ to the point of _MURDER_

7) Flash was currently hanging out with the alternate Batman, who was actually kind of chill, and not as edgy as he seemed, in the Batcave.

8) _HOLY COW FLASH WAS IN THE BATCAVE!_

9) Also the Justice Lords were in their universe, while they were stuck in the Justice Lords'. Which sucked. A lot.

10) _BATCAVE_!

Flash zipped around, excitedly taking everything in, from the dinosaur to the giant penny. The Lord's Batman stood at his batcomputer, typing away at speeds fast for any non-meta human being.

"Wally."

Flash skidded to a stop, eyes wide under his cowl as he spun around to face Lord Batman, who had stopped typing to watch him.

"Do you know an Azalea Potter in your universe?"

The scarlet speedster's breath stuttered, and a sinking feeling overtook the excitement he had been feeling moments before.

 _Azalea_.

There was an alternative Azalea.

Azalea who he loved and charished, and was his lightning rod.

An Azalea in a universe where Wally had been killed.

"W-what do you mean by that?"

Lord Batman turned back to his screen, continuing to type. "From what we've figured out, our time line is at least three years ahead of yours. Our Flash... he was killed two years ago. He left behind his wife, Azalea Potter-West."

Flash zipped over to stand next to the Lord Batman, eyes wide as the older man pulled up a picture of a very familiar woman. Her black hair was chopped short, curling wildly around a pale face with tired green eyes. "That's..."

"Neither of them knew she was pregnant when he was killed."

( _Pregnant?_ )

Flash blinked in surprise, and Batman pulled up another picture; one of a hospital room, where the alternate Azalea lay, two bundles in her arms with a tired smile on her face, and an older Teddy cuddled into her side. The speedster licked his lips nervously, fighting off the feeling of yearning rising within his heart.

(He wanted that. _God_ , he wanted that.)

"W-why are you telling me this?" Wally's voice was shaky, and he couldn't drag his eyes away from the image on the screen.

( _Wantwantwantwantwant_ )

Lord Batman turned around to stare at him. "So you know what you could miss if you die."

 

It was late when Azalea was woken by a persistent knocking on her apartment door, and for a moment the young woman considered ignoring it, but instead she slid out of the warmth of her fluffy bed. She shivered when her bare feet touched the ground, leading to a blind shuffle to find both her glasses and her slippers.

The knocking started up again.

"'Mm coming!" Azalea called, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes as she brushed her messy braid over her shoulder and staggered from her room and towards the front door. "Jus' gimme a sec."

The door swung open with a click, and Azalea found herself staring at Wally's chest -and _mmmm_ that man looked good in tight shirts. _Yum.-_ , and she blinked sleepily, allowing her eyes to linger on her boyfriend's chest for a few more seconds before forcing her gaze up to Wally's green-blue eyes and freckled face.

Wally looked frantic.

Azalea's war-trained mind immediately snapped to attention, and her eyes sharpened. "Wally?"

The tall redhead smiled shakily, like he was trying to pull himself together even before he could fall apart. "Hey, babe. Can I come in?"

Azalea let him in, "You don't look so good, Wally. Are you alright?"

Wally's laugh was almost hysterical as he made a beeline for her couch, flopping onto it ungracefully. "I don't know."

Azalea closed the door, gently locking it once more, before following him to the couch, sitting down next to him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He sucked in a deep breath, shoulders hunching for a second, before straightening. "Talk. Yeah, we need to talk." His face was serious when he turned to meet her eyes. "I need to tell you something."

She almost choaked on the momentary panic and doubt she felt at his words (was this where he broke up with her?), but she wrestled it down. Wally needed her to listen to him right now, this was no time for her shit self-confidence.

"Just... please don't interrupt me, or I might lose my nerve." He pleaded, and Azalea offered him a nod in return. "I love you, Zal. That's why I don't want to hide this from you anymore. Because I love you." Wally let out a deep sigh, fiddling with the golden ring he was suddenly holding in his hands, that had definitely not been there before.

Azalea's eyebrows furrowed as her sharp eyes flashed towards the small golden accessory.

"I'mtheFlash!" Wally finally blurted out, his words slurring together into a high-pitched squeak that took Azalea a moment to translate.

 _Huh_ , so Wally was the Flash.

That would definitely explain the ass she continued to ogle every time Wally was in front of her.

Okay, she could roll with that, she was  _Azalea Goddamn Potter_  and had lived through weirder.

"Oh, okay then." She said out loud, watching in faint amusement as Wally's thought process visably ground to a halt, and he gaped at her.

Wally turned to her with wide eyes, "You... you're not angry at me for hiding this from you?"

Azalea shrugged,"Naw."

"Oh..."

"'Sides, if we're sharing deep secrets, I've got one better." Azalea's grin was all teeth and vicious amusement. "I'm a witch."


	7. Aster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azalea doesn't take no for an answer, Wally.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: flirting, dirty pickup lines, they done the do, mentions of sex, foreplay  
> Pairings: WallyXfem!Harry  
> Word Count: 1,303

 

 **Rhododendron**  
**Chapter 7 :: Aster**  
**(Aster: Symbol of Love: Daintiness)**

 

"Your apartment is shit."

Azalea's blunt statement perfectly fit Wally's apartment. It was small, and pretty rundown, with old furniture and rusting appliances. The floor was uneven and the walls were bricks. Azalea's inner Aunt Petunia voice (the one that nagged at her about cleanliness and order - the one Azalea took great pleasure in ignoring, but after so many years of everything being spotless, she tended to get a little twitchy in a dirty environment.).

Wally laughed, awkwardly running a hand through his hair. "Unfortunately this speederster needs fuel. And that's where the majority of my money goes, I can't afford anything else."

Azalea frowned, looking around the shit hole Wally called an apartment. "This won't do." She grumbled, eyes hardening in stubborn determination. "You know what, my flat has four rooms. You can come live with me."

Wally blinked. "Um...?"

"Yes, that's a perfect idea." Azalea grinned in satisfaction, mentally patting herself on the back. "I know about your scarlet secret, and you know mine. And I have plenty of money. You can take one of the guest rooms, or you can join me in mine."

Wally frowned, "I don't want any charity, Azalea."

"Wally, this isn't charity." Azalea pointed out, "This is me, as your girlfriend, inviting you to move in with me. You can help with bills if you want, and you can even pitch in for groceries. But I want you to move in with me."

Her red-haired boyfriend's shoulders drooped as his righteous stubbornness drained out of his frame, and he sighed. "Alright."

Azalea beamed, flipping her ponytail over her shoulders in smug victory. "Great! Go pack your stuff, and we'll write a notice to give to your landlady." Wally chuckled as she shooed him into his room, and Azalea looked around his tiny apartment once more.

It really was shitty.

 

 

Azalea grinned as she dripped one of Wally's bags onto her couch, spreading her arms as she spun towards her boyfriend. "Ta-dahh! This is much better, isn't it?"

Wally laughed, "Well, it'll be nice to have a working fridge."

Azalea pouted, placing her hands on her hips. "What about me?" She whined.

He smirked, there was a blast of air, and Azalea felt muscled arms wrapped around her waist. Wally loomed over her, his playful grin turning flirtatious. "Mm- what about you?" He teased, peering at her with half-lidded green-blue eyes.

"I think I deserve a kiss." Azalea breathed, tilting her head to meet his gaze. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, stepping closer so she bumped against his broad chest she carded her fingers through Wally's short hair, allowing her blunt nails to scrape against his scalp, and enjoying Wally's full-body shiver as he began to vibrate.

"You do, do you?" Wally murmured, tilting his face closer to hers and allowing their noses to brush.

"Mhmm."

Wally swooped forward in a blur to capture Azalea's lips with his own, his body vibrating in excitement. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt her body jolt at the contact. Azalea could feel the kinetic energy that Wally kept bottled up inside him every time they touched, and she was pretty sure he could feel her magic as static against his skin. She laughed into the kiss, tugging on his hair to slow him down and ground him in relative time. They had kissed a few times before, they were always short, but they lasted, Wally had sheepishly apologized the first time they kissed and they had pulled apart in under a minute; Wally had a hard time focusing on the time, to him a second was a minute, a minute was an hour, and an hour could last for days. She had laughed then, and promised to bring him back down to Earth when that happened, that she would make sure she held his attention.

Wally had told her she already did.

Azalea whined slightly when Wally pulled away, pouting up at him even as her chest heaved for breath as if she had run a marathon, and he grinned cheekily.

"Was that good enough?" He teased, and Azalea laughed.

"Maybe, another one will help me make up my mind." She mused, peering up at him from under her lashes, and she watched as his eyes darkened in desire.

"Maybe later, beautiful." Wally agreed with his own breathless laugh. "We do that again too soon and I just might set your floor on fire."

He wasn't lying; it had happened before, during their first kiss after Wally had shared his red spandex secret, Azalea had shoved him against the wall to snog him breathless when he had started vibrating so hard the floor under his feet had ignited, much to his ever-lasting embarrassment.

"I can fix it if you do." Azalea bargained.

Wally looked torn for a moment, before shaking his head. "You told me yourself that you don't like doing too much magic." He pointed out, and Azalea sighed at his logic. He was right, after all, Azalea really didn't like using her magic more than she really had to, she really didn't want to push her luck and end up with British Aurors breaking down her door to drag her back to England.

_Goddamn politics._

The young woman grumbled a few choice words under her breath, and Wally chuckled, placing a quick kiss to her forehead. "Later." He promised.

Azalea pouted for a few more moments, before an idea struck her. She looked up at Wally with a mischievous smile, eyes glinting playfully. "Wally," She sang, standing on her tiptoes to brush her lips against his jaw, followed by a slow kiss to the side of his neck. She smugly enjoyed the throaty groan her actions had produced for a few heartbeats as every part of Wally stiffened against her. "I'm afraid of the dark, Wally... I think you're going to have to sleep with me tonight."

Wally moaned, "You're a witch." He muttered weakly, "A very, very sexy witch with a seductive voice."

"And this witch is inviting you into her bed for the night," Azalea purred, kissing the junction of his throat. "Now, what ever will you do?"

"I'm under your spell, babe." Wally chuckled, "I'll do whatever you want."

She grinned against his warm skin, "Well, I've heard that vibrating can do so many _things_."

"Whatever you want." Wally promised. "I'm no weather man, but I think you can expect a few inches tonight."

 

 

Six pairs of eyes studied the Flash the next day as he stared dreamily into space, a goofy grin on his face while he sprawled bonelessly on his chair.

"What's up with him?" Green Lantern grumbled, eyebrows almost reaching his hairline.

"He seems... more absent then usual." Wonder Woman offered, her blue eyes narrowed on the red-clad speedster thoughtfully.

Hawkgirl tilted her head to the side, "He looks really happy. Happier then he usually is."

Superman shrugged, "I have no idea, but he smells different."

Batman only scowled, attention moving back to the monitors in front of him.

It was Martian Manhunter who finally enlightened his teammates as he absently munched on an oreo. "I skimmed Flash's thoughts when we arrived, and I believe it is because... how do humans put it... he 'got laid' last night." He said slowly, red eyes shifting away from their youngest member and towards the stunned expressions on the others' faces (except for Batman, but he did pause in his typing, which was probably close enough to shock as the Dark Knight would ever show). J'onn was a little confused, had he perhaps said something wrong? He wondered, biting into his treat. The social structures and cues of Earthlings still eluded him. Had he accidentally stumbled upon a faux-pas?

" _WHAT_?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note: Azalea is an American Magical Citizen, which also makes her an American citizen. British Aurors wouldn't actually be able to break into her apartment to drag her off, but she's very paranoid about the Ministry (for good reasons too) so she's trying not to push her luck.


	8. Acorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally brings home a puppy
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: time travel, speed talking, Bart  
> Pairings: WallyXfem!Harry  
> Words: 1,333

**Rhododendron**  
**Chapter 8 :: Acorn**  
**(Acorn: Nordic Symbol of Life and immortality)**

Azalea's eyes flicked from a guiltily smiling Wally, and then to the thirteen year old boy sitting beside them. He was small and skinny, with floppy red-brown hair and big, excited golden eyes as he greedily ate through the pot of buttery noodles she had been making for lunch. He was wearing a spandex suit of off-white framing a jagged dark red middle, with dark red boots and gloves, and a cowl that allowed his hair to fall across his forehead and yellow goggles. Her green gaze moved back to Wally, and she slowly raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Something you want to tell me, dear?" She drawled.

Wally laughed, still wearing his scarlet costume but with the cowl down, and ran a hand through his hair. "This is Bart, Bart Allen. My second cousin from the future." He said, "He's... um... Well, as it turns out, when my Aunt Iris was killed, she actually wasn't. She was dragged to the future and left there. She had her kids in the future, and those kids had a kid. That's Bart. He's actually only two years old, but he was born with accelerated aging, so, um... they figured out a way to send him to the past, so that I could fix his aging?"

Bart Allen nodded cheerfully, and let out a series of high pitched squeaks, that Azalea assumed was him talking in superspeed.

Wally sighed, then let out his own squeaks.

The teen-who-was-actually-a-toddler blinked, "Ohsorry! Yeah, I'm Bart. Bartholomew Allen II, Bart Allen, or Impulse. You can call me whatever, secret identities are soooo retro! It's pretty crash!" He grinned up at Azalea, and she had to admit, he was kind of adorable, in a puppy-ish way. "Grandma sent me back here, 'cause she knew Wally would be able to slow my aging! We raced, it was awesome! And then when I stopped, I didn't feel any older, and it's been three hours and I haven't aged, it's so crash!"

Azalea blinked and Wally shrugged sheepishly.

"Unfortunately, the machine he used is busted, so he's kind of stuck here now." The older speedster grinned slightly. "Is it okay if he stays here with us? He's got no where else to go."

Honestly, most people just had to deal with dogs following them home. But she was Azalea Potter, nothing was that simple. Instead she got a time travelling two year old in a teenager's body who had superspeed.

Well, it could've been worse. And she did like kids. Azalea sighed, "Alright, fine. I'll shrink down some of your clothes so that Bart can where them, and we'll go get him some of his own."

Bart beamed, and then suddenly he had wrapped himself around her, hugging tightly. "That's so crash! Thanksabunch!"

Wally looked faintly amused as he grabbed the scruff of the teenager's suit to pry him off of her. "Well, Bart, this is Azalea, my girlfriend. This is her apartment, so we follow her rules, capich?" The kid nodded so quickly Azalea was momentarily worried that he'd give himself whiplash, before she remembered that speedsters were immune to whiplash. "So, first things first, if we're going into public, you need to make sure you slow down." The redhead instructed, and Bart's eyebrows furrowed, but he agreed none-the-less.

Unfortunately he hadn't stopped bouncing.

Azalea offered Bart a small smile, then looked to her boyfriend, "Wally, could you go grab some clothes for Bart? I'll help him out." Wally nodded, ruffled Bart's hair as he walked past him, and made his way towards the bedroom she shared with him. She turned back to an excitedly vibrating golden eyed child, and held out her hand. "May I?"

Bart looked confused, but slipped his hand into hers.

She tugged his hand towards her wrist, allowing his fingers to rest against her pulse. "You feel that? That's my pulse Bart, that's my heartbeat. Do you think you can slow yourself down to match that?"

Bart stilled, eyes wide as he stared down at where his fingers were pressed into the underside of her wrist, and slowly, but surely, his vibrations slowed to a stop, and his breathing evened out to match hers. He blinked sluggishly, as if he were waking from a nap, then began to smile. "I did it."

Azalea grinned, "You did."

Bart beamed.

 

 

The shopping was going well, Azalea though as she and Wally, both of them carrying multiple bags full of clothes and other objects, led an excited Bart through the crowded mall. Bart moved forward, slipping his hand around her wrist to press his fingers against her pulse and Azalea studied him. He looked different without his costume, younger, wearing a shrunken pair of Wally's pale blue jeans, red converse, and a Flash t-shirt.

"This is so crash!" Bart squeaked, slowing his heart rate to match hers as he grew more excited. "I've never been in a mall before! I don't think there were any in the future, but I never really left my simulation until now."

Azalea smiled just as Wally ruffled the kid's hair; he reminded her a lot of Teddy, and it wasn't just because of the similar eyes, and she had found herself growing fond of the young speedster, even though she had only known him for a few hours.

Perhaps it was a speedster thing? She glanced between the two speedsters thoughtfully. Worming their way into her heart after knowing them for a short amount of time. They both craved physical contact, often brushing up against her, or grabbing her hand, or even Wally's little hair ruffles that most teenagers would find annoying, but Bart only leaned into them, and to be honest, Azalea couldn't find it in herself to deny them. Growing up the way she had had left her touch starved, wishing for any kind of affectionate contact.

She smiled gently, grabbing Wally's hand allowing Bart's to slide from her wrist and into her opposite palm, and when the both glanced at her her smile widened.

Both boys blushed.

 

 

Later that night, when Azalea and Bart were in bed, Wally slipped his Justice League communicator into his ear and flopped onto the couch. "Flash to Batman, I need a favour."

There was silence on the other end, before the Dark Knight answered. _:"What?":_

Wally licked his lips. "I need you to put someone into the system, forge a birth certificate."

_:"...Who?":_

"Bartholomew Henry Allen II. Bart. He's my second cousin, and he's living with me and my girlfriend."

 _:"Allen?":_ Batman echoed, and Wally could almost hear the older man's raised eyebrows.

"Uncle Barry's grandson."

_:"I thought Allen and his wife were dead.":_

Wally's eyes shifted around the room for a nanosecond -it had been years since Aunt Iris' disappearance and Uncle Barry's death at the hands of Reverse Flash and Wally just couldn't cry about it anymore- before he answered. "Turns out Aunt Iris was kidnapped to the future, weird how these things turn out, huh?"

Before he had become the Flash, Batman had been one of very few heroes Uncle Barry had introduced him to (the others being Hal Jordan, the first Robin - since renamed Nightwing, Green Arrow, and Speedy - now Red Arrow), so Bats was one of the few who knew that Wally was the third Flash and the first Kid Flash who had stepped into his uncle's place after his death when Wally was eighteen.

_:"I'm going to need a picture.":_

Wally whipped out his cellphone for a second, enough time to pull up the photo he had taken of a grinning Azalea and Bart he had taken earlier in the day, and to send it to Batman's secure email. "In your inbox."

_:"Age?":_

"Thirteen."

_:"Birthday?":_

Wally coughed, "He doesn't know."

_:"I've put down today as his birthday.":_

Wally let out a quiet sigh, "Thanks Bats."

The other man grunted and hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bart's character is a mix of the comics and Young Justice cartoon, with a few changes of course. Also, Wally doesn't punch this Bart in the face.  
> He'll also be the Kid Flash from the Teen Titans cartoon, soon.


	9. Fern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azalea's friend comes for a visit
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: bisexual Harry, fem!Harry, Wizarding World bashing, mentions of death, George thinks Wally is attractive, Wally's great ass  
> Pairings: WallyXfem!Harry, GeorgeXAngelina, past-fem!Harry/Fleur, past-fem!Harry/Cho, past-fem!Harry/Ginny, past-fem!HarryXBlaise, mentions of RonXHermione, mentions of NevilleXGinny  
> Words: 1,312

**Rhododendron**   
**Chapter 9 :: Fern**   
**(Fern: Magic; Fascination; Confidence and Shelter)**

 

Azalea was refilling her display during a lag between customers when the doors flew open and the bell rang, signifying a new arrival. She glanced up to find a familiar orange-haired man with shaggy hair and brown eyes standing in her doorway, wearing a pair of bright yellow jeans and a hand-knitted blue sweater with a gold 'G' on the front.

"George!"

George Weasley grinned widely, throwing his arms open just before the short woman collided with him, shrieking happily. He spun her around before allowing her to drop onto her feet gracefully, beaming up at him.

"What are you doing here, George?" She asked.

He shrugged playfully, "What? I can't come visit my favourite person ever?" He teased, and Azalea rolled her eyes.

"I doubt I'm your favourite person, Gerogie. Whatever would your wife say?"

George laughed, running a hand through his hair. "Well, she knows that I'm visiting you. I wanted to show you something."

Azalea raised an eyebrow, "Show me what?"

The older man shoved his hand into his message bag, before pulling out a small bundle of unopened letters. "Special delivery! No one else knew where you were, and you completely dropped off the map." His eyes sparkled in good humour, a big improvement on the last time she had seen him, after they had returned to England after spending a year running across Europe in an attempt to let memories of their lost family and friends settle. "Because it's not like our Saviour would move to muggle America and open a simple, lowly bakery, Lady Potter-Black."

Azalea groaned, but took the letters anyways. "I'm guessing your family figured out you were one of the only people who knew how to reach me?"

George chuckled, "Got it in one, Lea."

She hummed, flipping through the multitude of letters in her hand, but never reading them.

"Hermione and Ron are pretty mad," George continued, "You missed their wedding, because they had no idea on how to reach you."

Azalea frowned, "I didn't want them to... I love them, but... I didn't want to roll over and let the world walk all over me again. I didn't want to become an Auror, I've had enough of dark wizards, but Ron wanted me to join the corps with him. I wanted nothing to do with the stupid politics, but Hermione wanted me to use my popularity to change the world. Your mother kept going on about finding a husband and settling down." She said bitterly, "I just wanted to leave."

George nodded, "I know, and that's why I didn't tell anyone where you are."

Azalea sighed, "Thanks George. How's Fred and Roxanne?"

"They want to meet their godmother." George said, "I was hoping I could bring them for a visit when they're older."

Azalea smiled, "Of course you can bring them." She led her honorary older brother towards the arm chairs scattered around the fireplace and let him sit. "You want anything?"

"Whatever you suggest." George grinned, and Azalea laughed.

"You'd probably like the pumpkin tarts." She offered, moving to the counter to retrieve said treat to bring back to the brown-eyed Weasley.

"Thanks," George smiled as he took the plate from her.

She hummed, moving back to the counter, scanning the envelopes and the things written on them. She recognized Mrs. Weasley's handwriting on the top, followed by quite a large group of Hermione's, there was one from Ron, and another from Neville. Mrs. Weasley's letters were pretty standard; she was worried and wanted to know where Azalea was, talking about a few of Percy's male coworkers who were single, and inviting her to various get-togethers. Hermione's letters were all pretty much clones of each other, all about how helpful Azalea's political pull would have been for various bills she tried to get introduced, how she was disappointed in Azalea just up and leaving behind all her responsibilities, a few about her wedding that Azalea had missed. Ron was angry, he wasn't moving through the Auror ranks as fast as he would've liked, but was enjoying being a war hero. Neville's parents had passed away in their sleep, which meant their Wills could finally be read and apparently Alice and Frank Longbottom had left money to Azalea and her parents (all of which went to Azalea), and he had proposed to Ginny, but she had turned him down, she was just fine with concentrating on her career and wasn't really looking for a full-time relationship.

Azalea had just set down the letter from Neville when the door swung open again.

"Honey, I'm home!" She glanced up to smile at Wally and Bart as they entered the café, looking windblown and smiling in exhilaration.

Bart grinned and waved, "HiZal!"

"Hi Wally, Bart." Azalea greeted, "How was your run?"

"Itwassocrash!" Bart bounced towards her, and Azalea smiled, gently taking the young speedster's hand to press it against the pulse beating against the underside of her wrist. Bart's kinetic energy calmed immediately, "Thanks, Zal!"

Wally smirked playfully, "It was productive."

Which meant they had stopped a couple heists and saved some lives while they were out.

"Hey, Lea!" George called out, eying the two speedsters over the chair. "Who're these two?"

Azalea blushed, "Ah, George this is Wally and his cousin, Bart, they're living with me. Wally, Bart, this is George, we went to school together."

Bart gasped, "He went to Pigfarts?" The thirteen year old asked excitedly, grinning at the lanky redhead.

Azalea laughed, "Yup."

Next to them, Wally and George were sizing each other up.

Wally must have passed some sort of inspection, because George moved first, thrusting out his hand. "George Weasley. I'm her brother."

"Wally West. Boyfriend." Wally offered, taking the taller man's hand to shake.

"You're living with her?" George asked, raising an eyebrow, and Wally nodded.

"She took one look at my apartment and decided it would be better if I moved in with her."

"How long have you been dating?" The red-haired wizard asked critically.

"Just over a year." Wally replied.

George hummed, "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a forensic scientist with the CCPD. I help catch criminals by finding things the police can't."

Azalea sighed as George continued to question her boyfriend about his motives and life, "George, please stop."

The Weasley shrugged, "Just wanted to make sure he wasn't another asshole trying to take advantage of you."

Azalea laughed, "George, Wally doesn't have a mean bone in his body. He's a total softy."

Wally blushed, "Zal! You're ruining my tough guy image!"

She rolled her eyes, "What tough guy image? You're a flirtatious science nerd with a major sweet tooth."

"He has a nice ass, though." George mused, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"I know, right?" Azalea purred, and Wally's face steadily turned red.

"If I wasn't in a happy, heterosexual marriage, I'd totally tap that."

Azalea smirked, licking her lips. "You should see him with his clothes off."

Bart looked so confused.

George studied Wally's broad shoulders, to his muscled arms, "Mmm, you hit the jackpot on this one, Lea. Much better then Cho Chang."

Azalea shrugged, completely unrepentant. "She had pretty hair."

"What about Fleur?"

She laughed, "Fleur was a bombshell, but I was fourteen and she was seventeen. Besides she's happy with Bill."

George smirked, "You even had a fling with Ginny."

"She wanted to experiment. And sue me, I like redheads."

"Blaise Zabini?"

"We did it to piss everyone off." Azalea pointed out, "Ron was foaming at the mouth, and Malfoy nearly fainted. It was hilarious. And he always had a thing for Roger Davis. Are we going to list everyone I've ever kissed? Because there were a lot." She then glanced at Wally and patted his arm, "Don't worry, love. I like your kisses best."

Wally's face burned.


	10. Magnolia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally comes to a startling conclusion.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: fem!Harry, commitment issues, BROT3, world building  
> Pairings: WallyXfem!Harry  
> Word Count: 1,213

**Rhododendron**   
**Chapter 10 :: Magnolia**   
**(Magnolia: Nobility)**

 

"So, Wal-man... You going to tell us about your girlfriend, yet?"

Wally choaked, wide eyes flying to where Dick was reclining across from him, blue eyes probably shining in mischievous amusement from under his sunglasses.

Roy slowly put down his coffee, eyebrows raised, and smirking, "Wally's _finally_ got a girlfriend?"

Dick nodded, grinning like the little shit he was. "Oh yeah, the same one for a year and a half."

Wally's face burned as his friends discussed his love life, and he hid his blush in his hands. "This is why I didn't tell you!" He whined.

Dick cackled.

"I hate you." The speedster grumbled.

"No you don't." Dick teased.

Roy leaned closer to the table, "So, tell us about her."

Wally sighed, lifting his head from his hands, mind travelling to bright green eyes a long black hair. "She... she's amazing." He muttered, smiling slightly. "Her name's Azalea, and she has the most beautiful smile. She's got a great sense of humour, and she flirts back even when it's terrible. She's kind, but she's sarcastic and she makes me laugh. She makes the best food, too."

Two thirds of the original sidekick trio glanced at each other in amusement as they listened to their middle member babble, looking highly amused by the lovesick redhead.

"I..." Wally bit his lip, eyes widening as a sudden thought hit him. "I want to marry her."

Dick's nose crinkled, ever the playboy, "Married?" He echoed in distaste, a feeling Roy displayed as well.

Wally rolled his eyes, "Just because you're afraid of commitment, doesn't mean I am." He told them, "I want to marry her."

"Dork." Roy snorted, taking a large gulp of his caffeine.

Dick's eyebrow cocked, "You're a sap."

Wally ignored them, eyes staring out the window, then said suddenly, "I need a ring. I'm going to propose."

Dick yelped, "Dude! Don't you want to think that through a little? Marriage is a huge step."

"I did think it through." Wally shot back.

Roy watched him, "You've been dating for less than two years," He pointed out, and Wally frowned.

"It's felt like longer to me," Wally replied, huffing. "Besides, I'm a hero, I don't know when I'll die, and I want to give her everything she deserves. I want to give her everything she wants." He said passionately. "She told me that the only thing she's ever really wanted is a family."

The other two men sighed.

"Well," Dick rolled his shoulders. "You're serious about this?"

Wally nodded in determination.

Roy and Dick exchanged glances, then the older man huffed, "I guess we're helping you then."

"Sap." Dick grumbled under his breath.

 

 

Azalea made her way through the bustling Salem Center, America's largest and oldest magical district, a bottomless message bag slung over her shoulder. The American magicals were a lot more integrated with the muggle world than Europe's was; the majority of Europe's magicals were stuck in the middle ages, but most other places in the world were caught up with modern times, but still held a certain antique feel.

The dark haired witch paused in front of the Locklear Wand and Alternative Foci Shoppe, brows furrowing slightly, before shrugging and slipping inside. Classical music and a brightly lit shop met her as she closed the door behind her. A gray-haired woman with sun-worn skin and warm, dark eyes sat behind the till, wearing beige capris and a white t-shirt, wooden cuffs circled both wrists.

"Good afternoon." The woman greeted, smiling kindly as Azalea walked closer. "I'm Avery Locklear, welcome to my humble shop."

"Hello," Azalea greeted.

"Oh, British?" Avery asked, looking faintly amused.

Azalea groaned, "American, now. I'm a citizen."

Avery laughed, "Escaped as soon as you could?"

"I needed a change and British magicals were giving me a headache."

The smile the store owner gave her was sympathetic. "Happens to anyone that deals with them, honey." She spread her hands, "So what can I do for you?"

Azalea looked around, "I was wondering about alternative foci?"

Avery beamed, "My specialty!" The older woman stood from the counter, "Our techniques have been passed through the generations from the times of the old tribes of this land." Azalea was lead past the desk and into the back room. "You're British, so you have a wand, do you mind telling me the materials? It will make it easier to narrow down what will fit you best."

Azalea blinked, eyes moving away from the towering shelves of boxes and back to the store owner. "Um, holly and phoenix tail feather."

Avery hummed, running a hand across one of the many boxes surrounding them. "And what kind of foci are you looking for? Staff? Ring? Bracelet? Knife? Necklace?"

"Bracelet?"

Avery grinned, "Perfect! Follow me!"

Azalea was led down a twisting hallway, that was definitely magically extended because the shop was not this big on the outside, and to a smaller section lined with small red cases.

"Alright," Avery placed her hands on her hips, nearly bouncing with excitement. "Let your magic out. It will find the perfect foci for you."

Azalea let out a small breath, before letting her magic flood the room in a wave of glittering golden particles and red sparks, Avery's eyes were wide but Azalea moved her attention away from the older woman and to the shelves of boxes. A few cases rattled, but only one lit up with golden light and flew towards her, which the witch caught it gently and reeled her magic back in.

Avery released an exhilarated laugh, her eyes blown wide. "You have such beautiful magic." The older woman breathed, "It's strong and powerful and warm, with a faint electric quality that I've never seen before."

Azalea flushed and tightened her grip on the small red case.

"Sorry," Avery must have seen Azalea's embarrassment caused by her statement, because she took a small, calming breath of air. "Now, let's see which foci chose you."

Azalea handed the small box over, and Avery opened it slowly, taking out a pair of braided wooden bangles.

"Nice," The older witch complimented, "These were made by my grandfather, Ahanu Locklear. It's braided aspen, birch, and cherry wood, and imbued with fire phoenix tears. In our tribes, aspen symbolizes clarity of purpose, determination, and overcoming fears and doubts. Birch is truth, new beginnings, and cleansing of the past. And finally we have cherry wood; strong impression, rebirth, new awakenings, and compassion." Avery whistled, "He even carved in an eagle. Courage, wisdom, and strength. You are quite the character, Azalea."

Azalea blushed, and Avery placed the bracelets back into their case, handing them back to her. "How much?"

Avery smiled knowingly, "My grandfather was a Seer, Lady Potter-Black. They're yours to take."

Azalea blinked, "How did you...?"

"They were made for you," Avery continued as if she hadn't spoken, herding her into the storefront and towards the door. "My grandfather foresaw many things, and you coming to retrieve them was one of those. Hold onto the gifts of Death, my lady, for they can do many atrocities in the wrong hands."

Azalea found herself outside once more, and when she spun around, Locklear Wand and Foci Shoppe was gone, leaving only a rundown, abandoned building.


	11. Orange Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The proposal.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: cheesy Wally, sappy dorks in love, fem!Harry, scars  
> Pairing: WallyXfem!Harry  
> Word Count: 1,100

**Rhododendron**   
**Chapter 11 :: Orange Blossom**   
**(Orange Blossom: Innocence; Eternal Love; Marriage and Fruitfulness)**

 

Bart had sent Wally a _Look_ when his cousin had asked him to head to his room early that night and had grinned widely when he excused himself from the dinner table. Azalea didn't like grand gestures of affection, she liked things small and simple, so Wally had dressed casually and made dinner that evening. Azalea had been pleasantly surprised to find Wally standing in the kitchen mixing ceasar salad with multiple pre-made stuffed chickens and a large amount of potato wedges cooking in the oven. She had laughed, kissed him on the cheek and called him sweet.

Wally nervously fiddled with the velvet ring box resting in his hoodie pocket as he watched Azalea from across the table. She raised an eyebrow when their gazes locked, and she looked faintly amused as Bart scurried towards his room.

"What's all this about, then?" Azalea asked, peering at him with stunning green eyes that never failed to take his breath away. Sunlight glinted off her black hair, and the small amount of dust particles in the air glowed.

 _Shit_ , Wally had slipped into his superspeed.

Wally shivered, gripping the box just a little bit harder as he fought to slow down his heartbeat, and he licked his lips as the world around him returned to relative time.

Azalea's head tilted to the side when Wally didn't answer, and she rested her chin on her fist, eyebrows furrowing. "Wally?"

"Willyoumarryme?" Wally released in a rush, voice squeaking.

"Wally, love, I couldn't understand that." Azalea told him, lifting her head and lowering her arm. "You were talking too fast for me to follow."

Wally took a deep breath before reaching across the table to grab Azalea's smaller hand in his. "Azalea, will you marry me?"

Azalea looked flabbergasted, and she blinked in silent astonisment.

Wally continued, rambling nervously. "I mean, I know we've been dating for less than two years, but it's all seemed like so much longer for me, and life is just so unexpected, we never know what's going to happen next, so we should savour what we have together. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, however long that is, and I want to give you the family you've always wanted." He pulled the velvet box out of his pocket, opening it to reveal the ring he had chosen. It was grand or fancy or expensive; it was a simple band of palladium with a small diamond in the center. "I may not be able to promise you forever, but I can promise you _now_."

"Wally..." Azalea's voice shook, her eyes looking from him to the ring. "Wally."

Wally stood, moving around the table to crouch at her knees, staring up at her with earnest green-blue eyes. "Azalea Dorea Potter, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Azalea breathed, tears spilling from her eyes and dripping down her cheeks.

Wally beamed, reaching up to wipe the wetness away with his thumbs, and he cradled her face in his hands. "Thank you."

Azalea smiled, leaning into his touch. "Put the ring on my finger, you sap." She ordered tearfully, green eyes shining.

Wally pretended to be offended, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Is that any way to talk to your _fiancée_?" He teased, placing a quick kiss on her lips.

She snorted, "It's how I talk to you."

"How _romantic_. You're a regular old Casanova, aren't you." He laughed. "So smooth."

Azalea rolled her eyes, and drew him in for a longer kiss. "You're such a nerd." She muttered when she pulled away. "Ring. Gimme."

"Your wish is my command, beautiful." Wally carefully plucked the ring from the box, and taking Azalea's hand, he slipped the ring onto her finger.

Azalea studied it, "Nice pick," She complemented. "It's perfect."

_(Ha! Take that Dick! You said that she wouldn't like the ring!)_

Wally grinned and kissed her knuckles, "M'lady has wonderful taste."

"I'm marrying you for your ass, West." Azalea deadpanned, then smirked and ran her fingers through his perpetually windblown hair. "Of course I have good taste. I chose you, didn't I?"

"And I'm glad for it every day." He promised.

Azalea grinned from ear to ear, looking far too much like a cat who got the canary. "Well then, West." She purred, "Why don't you give me a prequel to our wedding night? Let me sample the goods."

Wally chuckled, lifting her from her chair with ease, holding her bridal style. "As my wife-to-be commands."

She snorted and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'll make sure to put a silencing spell on the room." She told him dryly, twirling the hair at the base of his neck, cause him to shiver in excitement.

He kissed her again, if only to get her to stop whispering dirty things in his ear, because she was really testing his control with every murmured suggestion, and he didn't think Bart would appreciate it much if he walked out of his room to find his legal guardians going at it in the hallway or against a wall.

That wouldn't be a fun experience for any of them.

 

 

Wally woke the next morning with the familiar weight of Azalea curled against his side, her head resting on top of his chest, listening to his heartbeat as she slept. The red-haired speedster smiled stupidly at the sight of her hand splayed against his bare stomach, her engagement ring glinting in the faint sunlight streaming in through the blinds.

Her face was still and relaxed when she slept, her loose hair spilling against the sheets. He found the way her nose would twitch occasionally in her sleep adorable, and Wally slowly reached up to trace the faded lightning bolt scar on her eyebrow. He knew she had a matching one on her chest, directly above her heart, and the knowledge that Azalea had scars hurt, but she had explained that every scar she had had a story behind them, a sign of something she had either won or lost, reminders of the people in her life who had died.

She hated her scars, but at the same time, she could live with them. They were part of who she was, and all played a part in making the person she had became.

Azalea snuffed sleepily, murmuring something and swatting at his hand, before settling once more.

And then she jolted awake with a curse.

Wally yelped in surprise.

"We forgot to clean up the table last night."


	12. Red Camellia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, you and Aunt Lea are getting married."
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: fem!Harry  
> Pairings: WallyXfem!Harry  
> Word Count: 1,083

 

 **Rhododendron**  
**Chapter 12 :: Red Camellia**  
**(Camellia, red: You're a Flame in My Heart)**

 

" _So_ ," Teddy said seriously, frowning at Wally from across the breakfast table as he slowly placed his orange juice back onto the wooden surface, his hair electric blue and eyes gold (metamorphmagus, Azalea had explained the first time Wally had seen Teddy's hair colour change. Teddy had inherited his mother's ability to change his appearance ability will.). Bart sat off to the side, quickly picking his way through the piles of pancakes Azalea had given him, which he had smothered in maple syrup. Azalea herself was in the kitchen on the phone with Andromeda, Teddy's grandmother. "You and Aunt Lea are getting married." The seven year old stated, "I guess I can se'sept that. She's happy when you're here."

Wally smiled, "Thanks, Teddy."

His fiancée's godson stared at him for a few more moments, "So... am I s'posed to call you _Uncle Wally_ now?" Teddy asked, and Wally shrugged.

"If you want to. I won't force you or anything, kiddo."

Teddy's stare turned thoughtful. "Alright then." He said finally, then he turned to Bart, who the kid had taken an instant liking to when they had been introduced. "Hey Bart, can we go play video games now? You said you'd teach me how to play."

Bart shoved his last pancake into his mouth, chewed at superspeed, then beamed at the younger kid, face smeared with syrup. "Yup!"

"Don't forget to wash up." Wally reminded them absently.

"'Kay!"

"Okay, _Uncle_ Wally."

Wally blinked, eyes turning to a smirking Teddy as the little brat scampered away after Bart.

Huh.

Teddy had called him 'Uncle'.  
Wally grinned excitedly, the part of his mind where he could mentally access his speed humming happily at the feeling of ' _family_ ' that statement had left him with. Was this what Uncle Barry had felt the first time Wally had referred to him as 'Uncle'? No wonder he was such a mother hen.

Speedsters were family-oriented, Uncle Barry had told him, they strove to be around family and friends and people they cared for. It was why the people they loved were called their 'lightning rods'. Speedsters flourished when they were around positive emotions. And when Teddy had called him family, the force every Speedster carried around with them had taken the kid under his wing.

Wally was still grinning as he gathered the dirty dishes, listening to Bart and Teddys' playful arguing over Mario Cart characters in Bart's bedroom, and as he sped into the kitchen to dump the dishes into the sink.

But the smile melted away when he saw the expression on Azalea's face when she hung up the phone. She looked stunned and heartbroken.

"Zal?" He asked quietly, moving away from the sink and towards his dark haired fiancée.

She looked up at him, "Andy's dying. That's why she asked us to look after Teddy so suddenly. She can't be Teddy's guardian anymore." Azalea whispered, "Not with her illness slowly killing her."

Wally pulled her into a hug, letting her press her forehead against his shoulder as she tried to hold onto her shattered calm and pull herself together. He placed a hand to the back of her head, and he could feel the dampness of her tears gathering in the fabric of his flannel shirt.

"Teddy's going to be heartbroken." Azalea muttered thickly. "He loves his grandmother. How am I going to tell him?"

"Tell him the truth." Wally offered.

Azalea sniffled, "Would you be alright if Teddy comes to live with us?"

Wally didnt even need to think about it. "Of course. He's family. Did you know he called me Uncle Wally earlier?"

Azalea laughed shakily ( _mission accomplished Wally, good job_ ), "He's accept you as pack."

"Pack?" Wally echoed in confusion.

"Teddy's father was a werewolf." Azalea explained. "Teddy isn't, but he does have some of the instincts, and he can get ornery around the full moon."

"Huh." He said simply, and Azalea chuckled.

"By accepting you as pack, he's accepted you as family."

The kinetic energy always hovering around Wally buzzed in pleasure, and Wally grinned widely.

"I'll tell him tonight after dinner." Azalea decided, winding her arms around Wally's waist to finally return the hug.

"Tonight."

 

Wally sat on the couch, Bart sprawled out next to him. The kid's fidgeting hands kept Wally's attention on them, instead of allowing himself to focus on Azalea sitting with Teddy in the little wizard's bedroom telling him his grandmother was dying.

"D'you think Teddy'll be okay?" Bart asked quietly, foot vibrating.

Wally glanced away from his cousin's hands and towards his golden eyes. "Probably not. But we're going to be here for him."

"Yeah."

The two speedsters sat in silence for a few more seconds, and Wally contemplated what he wanted to say.

"Hey, Bart," The brunet hummed, "How would you feel about a promotion?"

Bart sat up, eyes wide, his superspeed-influenced mind hopping through the posibilities that came with that statement, and Wally offered the kid a smile.

"What d'you say, _Kid Flash_?" He asked, raising his eyebrows playfully. "Trade in white and red to be yellow and red?"

Bart shrieked happily, throwing his arms around Wally's waist, knocking them both off the couch and onto the floor. " _Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes_! ThankyouWally!"

Wally chuckled, patting the smaller speedster on the back.

Bart grinned at him.

"I also talked to Nightwing and Robin, and if you want, you can work with the Teen Titans every once in awhile." Wally told him, "It would do you some good to work with heroes your age sometimes."

Bart hugged him tighter.

"Don't you two just look so cozy." They both looked up as Azalea entered the room, looking tired, but smiling slightly.

Wally watched her for a moment, "How's Teddy taking it?" He asked from the floor.

Azalea shrugged, "He's taking it." She said, "I'm going to be sleeping with him tonight, why don't you two go for a patrol?

Wally turned to Bart, "You heard the woman; it's time to break in the new suit." He told him, tossing a smaller Flash ring. "I had it remade for you, my old suit would've been too big on you." Bart beamed and zipped off to change, and Wally moved back to Azalea, wrapping her in a hug and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Be back in a flash."

A heartbeat later, both Flash and Kid Flash stood in the living room and then they were gone.


	13. Arbutus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go big or go home, Wally.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: fem!Harry, secret identities, sappy couples  
> Pairings: WallyXfem!Harry  
> Word Count: 1,029

 

** Rhododendron **

**Chapter 13 :: Arbutus**   
**(Arbutus: Thee Only Do I Love)**

 

The League knew each others' secret identities now, the invasion and destruction of Earth had been averted, Wally had been in his universe's Batcave (and yes, the giant dinosaur and penny had been there too), Shayera was gone, and the Watchtower destroyed.

_Fun times._

So, Wally had decided since his teammates already knew his identity, he might as well introduce them to his fiancée.

Go big or go home, Wally.

He had organized the whole thing, gone to each of his teammates to find out what days they had free and planned accordingly. He called Azalea and pitched his idea, she had laughed for a bit before declaring "Hell yeah! This is going to be hilarious!", and they had both agreed that Wally would not tell her who was who unless the Leaguers decided that they were comfortable with it being known. Bart and Teddy (who had been told of Wally and Barts' spandex adventures when he moved in and had reacted the same way Azalea had, with an "Okay, cool." thrown in) were excited to meet the Justice League, and had offered to help Azalea cook. Azalea was closing the café, so as long as there were no world-threatening broohahas in the making, it would all work out fine.

The civilian-dressed Leaguers (minus Hawkgirl, because no one could find her, unfortunately) arrived in front of Rhododendron's Bakery and Café at noon on the dot, and Wally greeted them at the door.

"Hey guys!" He chirped, waving them over. "Glad you could make it! Welcome to Rhododendron's!"

J'onn's brown-haired, cleft-chinned, trench coat wearing form nodded in greeting.

John stared up at the building in front of them, his dark eyes narrowed (and man did it look weird without the glowing green-ness) and dressed in dark jeans and a white t-shirt. "A closed café?" The Green Lantern muttered out loud.

Clark, ever the polite country boy with jeans and comfortable flannel, smiled, adjusting his glasses. "Thanks for inviting us... Wally." His civilian name sounded weird coming from Superman, but Wally could get used to it.

"Thanks for coming!"

Bruce - _Batman_ , holy cowlick, he had actually come- shoved his sunglasses further up his nose to cover the eyes that looked surprisingly like Dick's, despite them not actually being related. He looked a lot like the rich boy his civilian self was in his designer dress shirt, fitted black pants and shiny new shoes. He didn't say anything, but Wally could feel his stare.

Diana looked lovely as always wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and a red, cowl-necked sleeveless top. She smiled, "Hello, Flash."

Wally laughed, "We're out of costume, just call me Wally." He told her, "Anyways, come in! Zal's been cooking all morning!"

" _Zal_?" John echoed as the group of superheroes followed the youngest into the building.

Wally grinned, herding them into the seats surrounding the tables that had been shoved together for them. "My fiancée." The redhead said smugly, enjoying the stunned expression on Clark, Diana, and Johns' faces.

"You're engaged?" Clark squeaked.

Wally laughed, an eyebrow raised. "And you're _married_."

Clark coughed, blushing at his rudeness (Mama Supes must've taught him better than that!), "C-congratulations"

"Uncle Wally!" Teddy called out as he trotted out from the kitchen, his hair a bright flaming red to mimic Wally's, and eyes the same shade of green as Azalea's (Wally loved that colouring, and it was slowly becoming one of Teddy's most common). "Auntie Lea needs some help with the food! She didn't want Bart to run them out, 'cause she thinks it'll make them go cold."

Wally grinned, ruffling Teddy's hair. "Guys, this is Teddy. My fiancée's godson, he lives with us." He introduced, and Teddy smiled up at the gathered group of heroes, eyes wide and sparkling excitedly.

"You're the Justice League!" The seven year old gushed, "Auntie Lea says I can't ask you who's who, 'cause of your 'dentities are secrets, so I won't. Don't worry!"  
Diana already seemed quite taken by the pint-sized wolf child, because she immediately struck up a conversation with him.

"Oh, and don't be surprised if Teddy changes his colours, he does that sometimes." Wally warned as he loped away, enjoying the surprised noises many of his teammates made when Teddy did just that. "He's like a tiny little chameleon."

 

 

Wally was quite pleased about how things were going; he had introduced his bombshell English fiancée to his super friends and had basked in their stunned stares, he showed off his sidekick/partner, and had enjoyed the great food said bombshell English fiancée had made. J'onn had begun humouring Teddy with changing his own hair and eye colours as the young boy did, the two actually seemed to be having fun with their impromptu training session/competition.

"So, Bruce, how's business?" Azalea asked pleasently, and the Dark Knight cracked a small smile.

"Busy." He drawled.

Diana glanced between them (Oooh, was this jealousy? Wally wondered, despite being a little interested himself.), "You know each other?" She asked politely, and Azalea smiled.

"She's one of Wayne Enterprises' major stockholders." Bruce muttered.

"We're also loosely related." Azalea said, "My grandfather, Charlus, was his grandmother's half-brother, and he helped Thomas Wayne start up his company."  
Bruce nodded, and Wally pouted.

"You didn't tell me this!" He whined playfully, and Azalea patted him on the head.

"There, there." She said dryly, smirking. "Besides you never asked. I planned to surprise you during the wedding when he sat in the family section."

Wally groaned.

Bart, the little traitor, laughed at him, and Teddy snorted.

"So, how did the two of you meet?" Clark asked.

"Well, this is my business. Wally was having a bad day and his fridge broke down, so I gave him free food. He just kept coming back." Azalea said, taking a sip of her tea.

"Now you're making me sound like a lost puppy."

Azalea shot him an innocent smile, "But you're not arguing." She pointed out.

John laughed, "She's got you whipped, Hotshot."

Wally scowled without any heat to it. "I hate you all."

"You love me." Azalea drawled.

"I do." Wally agreed.


	14. Cattail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to England.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: not very Ron friendly, but it's not bashing, fem!Harry, grief/mourning, ingrained magical bigotry  
> Pairings: WallyXfem!Harry, cannon Weasley pairings, GinnyXDean  
> Word Count: 1,162

**Rhododendron**  
**Chapter 14 :: Cattail**  
**(Cattail: Peace; Prosperity)**

 

One of the best parts about the Justice League expanding was that Wally could now take more time off, and there were a lot more superheroes around to take care of Central City when he was away.

Andromeda Tonks was dead, and the funeral was that week. Azalea and Teddy were going of course, Andromeda was family, and Wally, unwilling to let them go through it alone, took a week off of work, put himself onto reserves with the League, and did the same with Bart for the Titans. So now Wally and Bart were following Azalea and Teddy back to England, a place in which his fiancée was not overly fond.

Their first stop was Number 12, Grimmauld Place, the home Azalea's godfather had left her in his Will, where they dropped off their bags and chose rooms. Kreature, the house elf had cleaned up when Azalea had sent word she would be coming, and the elderly creature had obviously done a good job, because Azalea looked impressed when she had walked through the door.

Next up, they began the trip to Ottery St. Catchpole, where the Weasleys lived; because, as Azalea had explained, she couldn't really keep ignoring the invitations to dinner if she was in the country. Which was how Wally found himself, Teddy, and Bart hopping out of Azalea's rental car, and making their way up to a very tall, very ramshackle house with a sigh calling it the 'Burrow'

Wally fought down his snort; the Weasleys, which sounded like weasel, living in a 'burrow'.

Azalea raised her fist and knocked on the door.

A door that immediately flew open to reveal a frowning, stout, red-haired woman with graying hair. " _Azalea Dorea Potter_! Just _where_ have you been young lady?!" The woman demanded, hands on her hips.

Azalea sighed, and Wally stiffened ready to leap to her defense if needed, and he could feel Bart doing the same. "Good evening, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for the invitation for dinner."

"An invitations that you only just now accepted, young lady!" Mrs. Weasley snapped, "Where have you been?!"

"The Burrow looks lovely, Mrs. Weasley." Azalea said, politely sidestepping the question. "It's quite chilly out today, and I'm afraid I haven't quite readjusted to British weather just yet."

Mrs. Weasley's stance relaxed slightly, and she moved aside to let the group of four into the building, and Wally was introduced to the sight of multiple redheads milling around, a few non-redhead women, and children running around. Wally recognized George in the crowd, standing next to a pretty dark-skinned woman with two curly-haired, dark skinned children next to them. "Azalea's here!" Mrs. Weasley called as she bustled past them. "She brought Teddy and some guests."

Wally stood back, watching as Azalea greeted the older generation in the room.

There was Bill and his wife Fleur, with their children Victoire, who was a year younger than Teddy, Dominique, who was four, and Louis, their youngest at a year old. Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley's husband. Charlie, who was a dragon handler. Percy and his wife Aubrey, and their children Molly, four, and Lucy, two. George, of course, and Angelina, his wife; they had twins Fred and Roxanne, who were three. And the only female, Ginny, who had her current boyfriend, Dean Thomas, with her.

"So you finally showed your face?" A tall redhead with a long nose said awkwardly when she reached him. "We could really use you in the Aurors."

Azalea frowned, "No, Ron. I've had enough of dark wizards." She stated bluntly. "Where's Hermione."

"She had to work late at the Ministry." Ron grumbled, "She'll be along. She wanted to get as much time in as possible before taking her maternity leave."

"You're having a baby." Azalea sounded surprised.

"A girl. You'd know this if you were still here." Ron said bitterly.

"Congratulations." Azalea's smile was strained, and she moved on quickly. "Well, you all know Teddy,"

The tawny haired seven year old nodded his head in a numb greeting and proceeded to burrow himself into Bart's legs.

"And this is Wally, and his cousin and ward Bart." Azalea shot Wally a look, eyebrows raised I'm a question.

_Should I tell them?_

Wally nodded, and Azalea looked back to the Weasleys. "Wally is my fiancée."

George shot them a thumbs up as his family went silent in shock.

"O-oh!" Mrs. Weasley gasped, the first to come out of her shock. "W-what does he do for a living?"

"Wally's a forensic scientist." Azalea stated proudly. "One of the best."

Only George, Angelina, and Dean had any idea what that was, and Wally winced slightly. British magicals really were stuck in the past if they didn't know what a forensic scientist was.

"He works with non-magical authorities to catch criminals." Azalea clarified.

"S-so he's a...?" Mrs. Weasley looked both kind of surprised and even a little condescending as she looked back at Wally.

Azalea looked unimpressed. "Wally and Bart are non-magical, yes."

The majority of the group shrugged and moved on, Mr. Weasley looked excited, but Ron's expression was borderline disgusted.

And that was when Hermione Weasley arrived in a flurry of soot, bushy hair, and a swollen stomach. The brown haired woman took a moment to reorient herself after her trip through the fireplace, and she looked stunned to moment her eyes fell on Azalea.

"Hello, Hermione." Azalea greeted with a small, distant smile.

Hermione burst into tears, rushing forward to envelop the shorter woman in a tight hug, or at least as tight as she could with her stomach the size it was. "Oh, Lea! I'm so sorry!" The witch sobbed into Azalea's shoulder. "I'm sorry I tried to force you into something you didn't want to do! Being pregnant really made me reconsider things, Lea, I promise! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

Azalea looked a little lost, but she patted Hermione on the back. "It's partially my fault, too, Hermione. I should've-"

Hermione pulled away, but kept a grip on Azalea's shoulders. "You have nothing to apologize for, Azalea Potter! Except for maybe missing my wedding... But I was out of line when I tried to use you for my own gain. I shouldn't have tried to manipulate you like that!"

Azalea looked surprised, "I-it's fine, Hermione. You're forgiven?" She licked her lips, grinning slightly. "And I'm sorry for missing your wedding."

Hermione sniffed, efficiently drying her tears before hugging Azalea one more time. "Now, just who are your guests?"

"This is my fiancée, Wally West, and his cousin, Bart Allen."

Hermione laughed, "You're getting married!" She said in excitement. "When's the wedding?"

"We haven't decided yet." Azalea said sheepishly, and Ron rolled his eyes.

"The Saviour of the Wizarding World, marrying a muggle." He muttered, "Just imagine what the papers'll say."

Azalea bared her teeth in a vicious grin, "I don't give a _shit_ what they say."

Bart snorted and Wally laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of July to you Americans out there - I celebrated Canada day on Saturday :3
> 
>  
> 
> Also, quick question; do you guys think I should bring Barry back?


	15. Blue Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The funeral
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: death, grief, funerals, Avada Kadavra  
> Pairings: WallyXfem!Harry  
> Word Count: 1,278

**Rhododendron**  
**Chapter 15 :: Blue Violet**  
**(Violet, blue: Watchfulness; Faithfulness; I'll Always Be True)**

 

Andromeda was buried beside her husband, daughter, and son-in-law on a cloudy day.

Azalea stood, silently staring at the four graves in front of her, Teddy stood beside her, hand fisted in her black dress. She knew Wally and Bart stood a few meters away to give them some privacy, since neither actually knew Teddy's grandmother, but her eyes were only for Teddy and his family's graves.

"I'm gunna miss you, Gran..." Teddy said sadly, tiny shoulders shaking as he cried. "Why did she have to die, Auntie?"

Azalea sighed and ran a hand through his limp tawny hair. "Your grandma died because she was very old and sick, Teddy." She explained kindly, "It's okay to be sad, Teddy, you can cry. But what you need to remember is that your gran loved you very much. She's with your mum and dad, and with your grandpa Ted, now."

"Yeah..." Teddy's head dropped and he huddled into Azalea's legs, sniffling. "Can we go now?" The little boy asked quietly,

Azalea hummed, "Yeah, sure. We have to go to Gringotts for the Will reading anyways..." She said quietly, gently taking Teddy's hand and leading him back to where Wally stood with his cousin.

Wally's eyes were sympathetic and sad, but there was no pity present in his ocean coloured eyes, and he leaned down to ruffle Teddy's hair. "How you doing, bite-sized?"

"'M not bite-sized." Teddy complained half-heartedly, before wrapping Wally in a tight hug and refusing to let go, his hair turning red. Wally easily lifted the small boy, settling him on his hip, and Azalea's heart ached.

It was a lovely image.

Bart moved forward, taking Azalea's hand and leaning into her side. "Teddy's really sad... The simulation never showed me thing like this..." The auburn haired teenager mumbled, "It's... What do I do?"

"Be there for him." Azalea told him, "You really can't do much more."

"All I remember before and after the simulation is my Granny. And even then it wasn't for very long, even for a speedster..." Bart admitted, "I never knew anyone else before you and Wally and Teddy. I'm not feeling very crash."

Azalea pulled Bart into a hug, glancing over his fluffy hair and towards Wally, who was watching them with silent understanding, Teddy's head burrowed into his shoulder. "None of us are, kiddo."

"You and Teddy and Wally are my family." Bart said, cheek resting against her neck. "I love you guys."

Azalea smiled slightly, and pressed a soft kiss to the top of the boy's head. "We love you too, Bart."

 

 

The Will reading went just as expected; Andromeda and Ted had never had much, but they had been happy. The house was to be stripped of furniture and sold on the muggle market, the money and other items going into an account for Teddy, who's guardianship was left to Azalea and Wally, who would be in charge of said accounts until Teddy was of age. Andromeda had left everything she owned to Teddy; everything but a single hairpin and a letter for Narcissa Malfoy.

Azalea led her small family out of Gringotts, ignoring the heated glares the goblins gave her, and into the air of Diagon Alley, quickly pulling up the hood on her robes as she did so, trying to fight off the strong wind with the heavy black fabric and hide her identity from prying eyes.

"Why were they glaring at you?" Bart, looking uncomfortable in the ristricting black robe Azalea had given him as to not draw attention to themselves, asked. "What, did you rob the place?"

Azalea coughed and Wally snorted, which broke off into a squeak when Azalea elbowed her fiancée in the side.

Teddy giggled, slipping his hand into Bart's to shoot the two adults a mischievous smirk. "She did!"

Bart grinned, " _Seriously_?!" He laughed, and Teddy's smug expression widened.

"And she rode out on the back of a dragon!"

Azalea was happy to see Teddy smiling again, but she was very much regretting telling the little brat that story. Bart and Teddy were both laughing now as the group of four weaved through the crowd of magicals, and Azalea shot them a weak glare, before smacking Wally's thigh when his coughing started to sound suspiciously like cackles.

She grumbled, adjusting her hood when the wind managed to snag it and almost blow the black fabric clear of her head, exposing her face for the smallest second. "Ungrateful brats, the lot of you." Azalea muttered without any real heat behind it, green eyes flicking around the crowd nervously.

She twitched when a man with brown hair brushed past her shoulder, a little too close for comfort. Merlin, she hated Britain, just entering the island nation made her nervous and paranoid.

Wally must've seen her mounting restlessness, because he took her hand, gently pressing a kiss to her palm, his green-blue eyes hardening by the smallest amount as he studied the crowd. He draped a muscular arm across her shoulder, pulling her closer to his side; to anyone watching, they looked like a doting couple walking with their two children, but Azalea could feel the protective undercurrent to her fiancée's movement.

He had sensed her nervousness and prepared himself to protect her if a fight broke out.

Bart's golden eyes met Wally's gaze, before travelling down to the younger boy at his side. "Hey, Teddy. You want a piggyback ride?" He asked lightly, expression unworried as he crouched down to let Teddy scurry up his back,

"Yes!" Teddy cheered as he was lifted into the air.

Wally's eyes shifted back to her, but she could tell his attention was shifting through the throng of people at lightspeed, searching for a threat. Azalea had learned a long time ago to trust her instincts, and Wally had been a hero long enough that he knew not to discount them, even if they were someone else's.

They passed a small stand selling used Hogwarts text books.

" _AVA_ -"

Azalea flung a hand out, her foci cuff lighting up with golden light as she summoned the book stand, and she felt Wally scooping her into his arms.  
The world blurred around her.

"- _DA KADAVRA_!"

Somebody screamed, and a jet of bright green light impacted the cart that had once housed piles of books, and the wooden stand exploded in a shower of chunks and slivers. Bart had moved as well, curled up protectively around Teddy a few meters away from where Azalea and Wally had landed.

Azalea's sharp eyes zeroed in on the only figure with a wand out; a man with sallow skin, dark eyes and slicked back brown hair - it was the man who had brushed past her shoulder earlier. His eyes narrowed in confusion, before his wand swung towards where Wally was crouched protectively over her.

"Impedimenta." Her fingers twitched, cuffs lighting up golden, and her attacker slowed, then Azalea slipped her holly wand into her hand, quickly and effectively flicking it forward with a muttered, "Petrificus Totalus!"

The man, who hadn't even the chance to dodge, toppled to the ground.

The young woman scowled, her hood blown clean off her head, allowing her face to be visible to the muttering crowd around them; they could see her thick black curls, her bright green eyes, and most importantly, her faded lightning bolt scar where her bangs had been brushed aside by the wind of Wally's speed.

"It's _her_!" Somebody said reverently, "It's _Azalea Potter_!"

The volume of the muttering grew louder and people began to press closer.

Azalea _really_ fucking hated Britain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So anyone want me to bring Barry back?


	16. Oleander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azalea really hates Britain and politics
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: not cannon complient, marriage laws, fem!Harry, discrimination  
> Pairings: WallyXfem!Harry  
> Word Count: 1,017

**Rhododendron**   
**Chapter 16 :: Oleander**   
**(Oleander: Caution)**

 

Wally shifted closer to Azalea in an attempt to hide her from prying eyes as they were lead through the British Ministry of Magic by a pair of maroon-clad Aurors, Bart piggybacking Teddy behind them; the meeting with the Head of the Auror Department had been an utter pain, but Azalea had taken the reins, easily reporting what had happened in Diagon Alley and getting them out as quick as she could.

He could see why Azalea hated Britain so much as his green-blue eyes studied the gathered magicals who were watching Azalea in a way they would a walking goddess.

( _Yeah, okay-_ Wally considered Azalea his own goddess, but seeing the people around them stare at Azalea with reverent and hungry eyes annoyed the speedster greatly.)

Azalea was stiff beside him, her body tense and green eyes angry, watching another pair of Aurors, Ronald Weasley and his partner, a man with sandy hair Azalea had called Seamus, drag their brown haired attack away, before her gaze shifted to the crowds distrustfully. "This is why I hate Britain." She grumbled under her breath. "People either want to get in my pants, or they want to kill me."

Wally frowned, grabbing her hand and tugging her into his side. "Is it really that bad?" He asked; Britain wasn't often a subject Azalea broached, it was actually one she avoided unless she absolutely had to.

"It was even worse after the War ended." She muttered quietly, "There were so many potential husbands and attempted assassinations that I gave up trying to help rebuild the government and George and I ran off for a year to travel Europe." She snorted bitterly, shooting a glare towards a group of wizards that had gotten a little to close to them. "It was even worse when we came back. There were talks of marriage laws to 'increase magical blood and preserve ancient lineages' that got quite a few Death Eaters out of prison under the agreement that they provide at least two children to rebuild their bloodlines."

Wally blinked, brows furrowing. "They gave murderers a get out of jail free card as long as they got married and had kids?"

Azalea nodded angrily, "Shacklebolt was originally going to be Minister after the War, but he was never very good at politics. Add in the fact that his parents were from Africa, and the Wizengamot decided he wasn't right for the job and they elected Garrow Bulstrode; technically from a neutral family that never took a side in the War, and that seemed like a good idea to both Light and Dark families. He's a Pureblood, and his family is part of the Sacred Twenty-eight, who married a half blooded Sophia Grey; meaning the Light, the Dark, and the Gray could agree with him and his stances." She recited from memory, "I didn't mind him when I first met him, but he began advocating rebuilding magical families by putting partial magical bindings on Death Eaters and marrying them to either Light or Gray fighters to provide 'new blood'. School-aged magicals were exempt from the Law when it was passed, as were those already in a relationship, but I had taken my final exams while travelling and wasn't in any kind of relationship, so there was talk of registering me for the law. Purebloods and magically raised half bloods were pretty accepting of the law, because they saw the use in it I guess. Most of the muggleborn or muggle raised don't. I've heard recently that there's a new part of the law, that as long as one or two children are born, the marriage can be broken; the children carrying the father's name are left with the father to be raised to learn about their family, and the mother takes those given her name for the same reason." She crossed her arms nervously, absently pulling his hand along with her, then dropping her arms once more. "A few people I knew, especially those with Pureblood names, were already married off when I returned to Britain. Hestia Jones, Pureblood and a member of the Order of the Phoenix, for example, was married to Lemuel Jugson, a Death Eater."

Wally gripped her hand tighter, "How many...?"

"The majority." Azalea cracked a bitter grin. "Most of the people I grew up with weren't forced into marriages, because they either already had active marriage contracts, like Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass, or had already married, like Katie Bell and Lee Jordan, or in a relationship, like Hermione and Ron. Some families had more than one living child, so there wasn't a lot of pressure put on them, or there were even people who had dual citizenships and technically couldn't be forced into it." She shrugged slightly, "The Weasleys, while a Pureblood family, are a large family, two members were already married and one was in a relationship. Some families lost their children in the War, and we're expected to have more children, like the Diggorys. Widows were married off once more. Me? I'm an only child, and the Head of two old Pureblood families. I was single, so they were planning on marrying me off. I didn't want that, so I left." Her eyes met his, and softened. "I never really expected to fall in love, you know. But you're different."

Wally kissed her knuckles, right over her engagement ring. "I love you too, Zal."

God, he wished moments like this lasted forever.

(Minus the whole attempted murder thing.)

Bart's cough dragged Wally back into relative time and Azalea's expression became amused as it dawned on her what he had accidentally just done.

"Affection isn't usually shared so openly around these parts, Wally." Azalea laughed, "People see it as a thing for muggleborns, most Pureblood marriages are for political gain."

Wally blushed slightly and he rubbed the back of his neck as they continued to walk.

"No matter how much the 'Light side' preaches equality," Azalea mused, eyes growing distant in thought, "The majority are still very discriminatory, wit out even realing it. It's ingrained. And I've found no matter what I, or anyone else, do, nothing will change until there's new blood in the Wizengamot."

"Politics." Wally muttered.

" _Politics_." Azalea spat, "I fucking hate politics."

Wally quickly pecked his fiancée on the cheek. "I know, dearest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The majority is people seem to want Barry to come back, I do too, so I'll tell you that Barry will be coming back later in the story.


	17. Primrose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azalea meets Grammy Flash
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: fem!Harry  
> Pairings: WallyXfem!Harry  
> Word Count: 1,003

**Rhododendron**   
**Chapter 17 :: Primrose**   
**(Primrose: I Can't Live Without You)**

The Flash zipped into the Founder's meeting, a large grin in place as he looked around at the other six members in the room, all of which were watching him with either raised eyebrows (everyone but Batman) or stony silence (Batman). He beamed, darting into his seat.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, had to finish some stuff up at home." Flash said easily.

"You called the meeting, Flash." Superman pointed out, "What about?"

"Well..." He twitched, before tugging off his hood, to stare at his older teammates with pleading eyes. Then he slid the bundle of envolopes he had been holding onto the table. "Azalea and I are getting married. You're all invited!" The youngest Founder vibrated excitely, eyes wide with glee.

There was silence.

Shayera shrieked, shooting forward to lift the other red head into a bone-crushing bear hug, babbling joyfully.

J'onn smiled quietly, munching on his oreos.

Wally wheezed slightly, and Shayera dropped him, only for Diana to grab him for another congratulatory squeeze.

"Congratulations, Flash." Superman said, his own smile on his face as he watched their youngest member try to squirm away from John's hair ruffle, despite the fact that he was still in Diana's arms. "When's the wedding?"

Wally winced as Wonder Woman finally allowed him his freedom, and he rubbed his superstrength-abused ribs. "June. Azalea wanted a summer wedding, like her parents." He smiled, "She's really excited. You're all coming as my guests- except for Bruce, anyways. He's in Zal's row."

Batman nodded, grabbing his invitation.

"Dick's coming as my best man," Wally continued, "He already agreed. And Azalea's friend Hermione is the brides maid. Her pseudo-brother George is walking her down the isle. The whole thing is going to pretty small, and all of you have a plus one if you want to use it, as long as you tell us ahead of time - Azalea is making the food. You guys were the last we had to give the invitations to."

John studied the slip of paper, "Who's coming so far, Hotshot?"

Wally grinned, "Well, I've invited Garth, who's bringing his girlfriend Tula, Roy and his daughter Lian, Dick, Kor'i, Joan, Uncle Hal, Ollie, who's dragging Black Canary along, and you guys, of course, a few people from work but some of them can't get time off. Azalea invited some friends from England; the Weasley family, Neville Longbottom, who's bringing his wife Hannah, and Luna Lovegood and her boyfriend Rolf Scamander, and the other Bat Kids. Of course, Bart and Teddy are coming. You're the only ones who haven't accepted yet." He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "That might've been because I only just gave them to you, huh?

The others all looked faintly amused, and even Bats' lips twitched.

 

 

"Your home is lovely, dear."

Azalea smiled as she led Joan Garrick, otherwise known as Grammy Flash, towards the guest room the elderly woman would be staying in until the wedding. She had never met the woman before, but she found herself growing fond of the wife of the first Flash. "Thank you, Mrs. Garrick." The other woman looked around sixty or seventy years old, and if Azalea hadn't known Joan was actually nearing a hundred years old, she would have place her at sixty-five.

Joan laughed, patting the younger woman's arm. "Just called me Grammy, dear. You're family now."

Azalea blushed, "Thanks, Grammy."

Joan smiled, "Now, where are my newest grandchildren?" She asked, watching as Azalea placed her suitcase on the queen-sized bed in the guest room.

"Teddy's at school today," Azalea said, "And Bart's out Running. He said something about a Madam Rouge."

"Heroes." Joan said fondly, pale blue eyes shining in amusement. "We both know the type."

"We do, don't we?" The dark haired witch agreed.

"Still," Joan continued, "It's good to see that Kid Flash uniform being used again. After Wally got his speed, I got used to seeing that tiny yellow blur running beside the Flash. It's been weird these last few years after Barry..." She sighed, a hint of sadness creeping into her gaze. "Jay and I never had children of our own, Barry was the closest we ever had. Then he married Iris and we got a daughter, too. And Wally became our grandson when Barry and Iris took him in. You make him very happy, dearie." Joan patted her on the cheek, smiling gently. "And for that I'm glad."

"He makes me happy, too." Azalea's cheeks lit up again, and she ducked her head. "I love him."

"He loves you just as much." Joan added, "Welcome to the Flash family, Azalea."

"Thank you, Grammy." Azalea murmured, smiling shyly.

Joan's returning smile was much wider, "Now, weren't we going to have tea and biscuits? Wally is always gushing about your food."

Azalea laughed, "Sometimes I think he loves my food more than me." She joked, and Joan laughed.

"That's speedsters for you. Its the food that caches their attention first." Joan agreed as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Do you have a preference for your tea?" Azalea asked, moving over to place a full kettle on the stove and setting it to boil. "I have Earl Gray, Oolong, Chai, White, Chamomile, and Rooibos."

Joan smiled, sitting down at the counter. "That's a lot of tea."

"I'm British," Azalea shrugged playfully. "We do love our tea."

"I'll take Rooibos, please dear." The older woman said kindly, "I've always loved fruity and herbal flavours."

Azalea smiled, pulling out the tin of loose tea and setting it beside the stove, before moving to collect the tin of biscuits she had made earlier that day, before Wally had arrived with his grandmother. She placed the container on the surface of the counter, easily swiping one as she did so, a move well-practised in a house of three boys, one of which was a half werewolf, and the other two, speedsters.

Joan watched her movement in knowing amusement. "Speedsters."

"Speedsters."


	18. Spider Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding comes
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: fem!Harry  
> Pairings: WallyXfem!Harry  
> Word Count: 1,254

**Rhododendron**   
**Chapter 18 :: Spider Flower**   
**(Spider Flower: Elope with me)**

 

_Holy chimichangas, he was getting married!_

Wally shifted, tugging nervously at the collar of his suit, green-blue eyes flicking around the gathered crowd. He could see his former Teen Titans teammates and the League Founders, all in civvies mingling with a few people from work. Joan, Hal, and Bart sat in the front row on his side as his family, and Ollie sat with Roy and Lian just behind them. The collection of ginger hair of the Weasley family was hard to miss, and Bruce and his Bat Chikdren were the only ones occupying Azalea's family row, as Teddy was their ring bearer and would follow Azalea when she entered. Neville Longbottom was a sandy haired man, and his pregnant wife Hannah sat beside him, next to them was the blonde Luna Lovegood and her mousy haired boyfriend Rolf.

"Dude, you're vibrating." Dick pointed out in amusement, not a hair out out place in his expensive suit and blue tie, as cool as a cucumber - the jerk.

The redhead let out an explosive breath, adjusting his cuffs and then straightening his red bow tie. "I'm getting married." He muttered, wide eyed.

Dick's blue eyes gleamed, "Well, duh. Why else would we be here."

"You're enjoying this." Wally accused, and his childhood friend raised an eyebrow.

"Of course," He drawled, grinning.

"Sadist."

Dick rolled his eyes playfully, "Duh. I was trained by Bruce, man."

Wally twitched again, fingers shifting with the need to run his hand through his hair. But no, his hair was nicely done and neat, he wouldn't ruin it by ruffling it. His eyes moved back to his 'family' row, "I wish Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris were here." He said quietly, "They would've loved this."

Dick's expression softened, "They would've. Iris would tease you endlessly for how nervous you are, dude. And Barry would laugh himself silly." His teasing was much more gentle, and Wally smiled slightly.

"He'd fuss so much." Wally muttered, "Uncle B was such a mother hen."

"They would be happy for you, KF." Dick said, folding his arms behind his back.

Wally sighed, "Thanks, dude."

When the music started to play, Wally was much more relaxed. His hair was still neat and his suit was straight and without a single crinkle or crease.

Little Victoire Weasley bounced into the room, wearing a little mossy green dress, a basket of flowers in her hand, and strawberry blonde hair pulled back in a french braid decorated with forest green ribbons. Hermione followed, dressed in a layered green dress, her hair forced into neat ringlets falling over her shoulder.  
And then Azalea was led into the room, and Wally's world slowed down. She was beautiful; her white bridal dress' skirts reminded him a lot of layered flower petals, the sleeves of her were shear and sparkled in the sunlight filtering in through the windows. She wore a silver necklace around her pale neck; a dainty little thing with a stag charm on it, and there were white lilies braided into her long black hair. Her cheeks were dusted with a natural pink blush, and her lips shone slightly of lip gloss. Her green eyes shone brightly in the light.

She was beautiful.

And she smiled at him; she smiled _for_ him.

_God he loved her._

A quick breath, and Wally let himself fall back into relative time.

Azalea's beam was brighter than the sun as George led her down the isle towards him, Teddy, looking sharp in his tiny tuxedo with its green tie, trotting along behind them. Her smile widened when the Officiant called for her brother to give her away, and she gently placed her hand in Wally's.

The Officiant began to speak, "To all present I say: We are gathered here, not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is! We do not create this marriage, because marriage is created in the hearts of two loving people. We can and do, however, gather to celebrate with Wally West and Azalea Potter the wondrous and joyful occurrence that has already taken place in their lives, and the commitment they make today." He addressed the crowd, "True marriage begins well before the wedding day, and the efforts of marriage continue well beyond the ceremony's end. A brief moment in time and the stroke of the pen are all that is required to create the legal bond of marriage, but it takes a lifetime of love, commitment, and compromise to make marriage durable and everlasting. Today you declare your commitment to each other before family and friends. Your yesterdays were the path to this moment, and your journey to a future of togetherness becomes a little clearer with each new day."

Great Starfleet, this was actually happening!

Azalea squeezed his arm, drawing his attention back to earth and grounding his thoughts.

"Now for the vows."

Wally turned, gazing deeply into Azalea's eyes as he gripped her hands. He could do this! He had spent over a month memorizing what he would say to the beautiful woman who had agreed to marry him. He opened his mouth and let the words pour out. "I, Wally West, promise you, Azalea Potter, that I will be your husband from this day forward, to be faithful and honest in every way, to honor the faith and trust you place in me, to love and respect you in your successes and in your failures, to make you laugh and to be there when you cry, to care for you in sickness and in health, to softly kiss you when you are hurting, and to be your companion and your friend, on this journey that we make together."

He could see Azalea blinking back tears as she tightened her hold on his hands, "I, Azalea Potter, take you, Wally West, to be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." Her eyes sparkled while she spoke, every word truthful and heart-felt. "I pledge to you endless strength that you can count on when you are weak. I'll be your music when you can't hear, your sunshine when you can't see, or your perfume when you can't smell. You'll never need to look further than me. I'll be your days and nights when you need them filled, your spark of life in the darkness, your hope when you're down and out." And then her smile turned slightly mischievous, "Even if you are a goof."

"But I'm _your_ goof." Wally pointed out easily, "For as long as you'll have me."

Teddy was waved forward, and Wally smoothly snagged the slimmer of the two golden bands off the red velvet pillow. "This ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am." He smiled as he slipped the ring onto Azalea's finger.

Azalea slowly picked up the second ring, and Wally let her ease it onto his finger. "I will wear it gladly. Whenever I look at it, I will remember this joyous day and the vows and commitments that we have made."

The Officiant was smiling proudly when he next spoke. "By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Wally didn't need to be told twice; he pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her deeply.

The cheers were deafening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All quotes from the ceremony are from http://www.angelfire.com/id/vancuren/wedscript.html
> 
> Sorry I didn't get the Tuesday post up, our Internet was down..


	19. Yellow Tulip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azalea is sick, and Bart brings home a friend.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: fem!Harry, throwing up  
> Pairings: WallyXfem!Harry, hinted BartXJinx  
> Word Count: 1,100

**Rhododendron**  
**Chapter 19 :: Yellow Tulip**  
**(Tulip, yellow: There's Sunshine in Your Smile)**

 

A month after their wedding, Wally woke suddenly to the sound of reching coming from their master bathroom. The speedster sat up with alarm, all signs of drowsiness gone as he sped into the bathroom to find his wife doubled over the toilet.

"Zal?" Wally asked worriedly, moving forward to place a gentle hand on Azalea's back.

She groaned in response, glancing at him from the corner of her eye before bending over and gagging once more.

The redhead winced sympathetically, running a hand through Azalea's sweaty hair. "You okay there, babe?"

"Do I look okay?" She grumbled in between gags, "Just give me a few minutes and I'll be fine."

Wally's eyebrows furrowed, "This happened before?" He asked suspiciously, and less than a heartbeat later he was placing a damp washcloth against the back of her neck.

"Last two days." Azalea mumbled, sounding exhausted as her reching finally slowed to a stop.

"So this is the third time?" She nodded, and Wally pulled her hair off her neck when she sat up, sliding down onto the floor next to her. "Why didn't you tell me?" Wally had gone back to work a week ago, and had resumed his League activities at the same time, so it had been rare that he was home in the mornings, often called in to the office early for a case at work, or for a mission with the Justice League.

She had been dealing with this alone for three days? What kind of husband was he that he hadn't even noticed?

His wife leaned into his side, "I'm sorry, I should've told you..." She muttered, wrapping her arms around his waist and hiding her sweaty face in the crook of his neck. "I'm not used to getting sick... and I'm used to hiding it when I do."

Wally frowned, draping his arm across her shoulders. "The Dursleys?" He wondered quietly; Azalea hadn't told him much about her relatives, being rather secretive of the small family other than the fact that they didn't get along and that she and her cousin had made up in their adult years. But as someone who also 'didn't get along with' certain members of his family, namely his birth parents, Wally didn't need her to go into detail.

"If I was sick they locked me in my... room, so I wouldn't get them sick."

Wally tightened his hold on his wife, pulling her closer. "You don't have to tell me, Zal. I understand"

She was silent for a moment, before relaxing in his arns. "Thank you." Azalea sighed, "I love you."

Wally's lips twitched into a smile, "I love you too."

 

 

Azalea had been alone in the house watching television -the café was closed for the day, Wally was at work, Teddy in school, and Bart off helping the Teen Titans as Kid Flash- when the latter arrived in the doorway, windblown and dressed in his civilian clothes with a girl in his arms.

"Hey, Aunt A! I'm home!" The teenager said excitedly, letting the pink-haired, darkly dressed girl down. "And I brought a friend!"

"Hello, Bart." Azalea said in amusement. "And who is your friend?"

"This is Jinx!" Bart grinned,

The girl's pale, almost gray, skin flushed shyly and she brushed a strand of shoulder length hair behind her ear. She definitely looked uncomfortable in the torn black jeans and second-hand band shirt, her combat boots were scuffed from constant usage - she acted like she wasn't used to wearing them.

Like she was more used to wearing a costume.

"A superhero friend?"

"No," Jinx crossed her arms nervously over her stomach and hunching protectively, like she was expecting an attack. "A supervillain."

"Not anymore!" Bart zipped back into the room, holding two sandwiches. "She's reformed! And... uh... sheneedsaplacetostay!"

Azalea had to take a moment to translate what the young speedster had said, then her eyes softened, "Well, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you want, we have an extra bedroom."

Jinx's pink, cat-like eyes widened, then she blushed again, dipping her head. "...Thank you."

Azalea smiled, "You're welcome, Jinx."

"...Magena."

"Pardon?"

Jinx's blush darkened, "You're a civilian, right? Well, Magena's my name. The name I was born with. You can call me it, if you want to." She shrugged, then smiled slightly when Bart zipped up to her, offering another sandwich.

Azalea blinked, then smiled. "That's a beautiful name, Magena. Bart, why don't you show her to the guest room?"

"On it, Aunt A!"

There was a blast of air and both teens were gone, and Azalea shook her head fondly.

 _Teenagers_.

 

 

"They're cute together."

Azalea blinked her eyes open, turning her gaze towards where her husband sat on the couch next to her, her feet resting in his lap as he rubbed her ankles. "Hmm?"

Wally jerked his head in the direction of the dining table where Bart and Jinx sat together, and Azalea looked at them just on time to see the pink haired girl blush brightly and use her powers to yank Bart's chair out from under him and slam his grinning face into his late-night bowl of ice cream.

Bart squawked and Jinx cackled.

Azalea smiled and turned back to Wally, "They are, aren't they?"

Her husband laughed and leaned forward to place a small kiss to her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, to be honest. My breasts are sore!" She muttered, "I tried to make myself some eggs and bacon for lunch, but the smell sent me to the bathroom to throw up again. And then I found myself craving lemon squares and apple juice - I've never liked lemon flavours, or apple juice, Wally."

A sudden thought struck her, and Azalea froze.

Throwing up in the morning? Certain smells making her sick? Being tired all the time? Sore breasts? Weird cravings?

Fuck.

Those were the same things Hermione had been complaining about before the wedding, before finding out that she was pregnant with her second child.

She bolted up right, eyes wide. "Holy shit."

Wally startled, looking at her in alarm. "Zal?"

Azalea turned, meeting his gaze and she licked her lips nervously. "Wally? I think... I think I might be pregnant."

Wally choaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Jinx has never been given a name, I gave her one. Magena is a Native American name that means "moon" which is a nod to the original Jinx from the comics, who was an ancient Native American sorceress with spiritual powers (the moon is often considered spiritual).
> 
> Irey and Jai will be a couple months younger than Hugo Weasley ;)


	20. Orchid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello Flash"
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: violence against civilians, nervous Wally, fem!Harry  
> Pairings: WallyXfem!Harry  
> Word Count: 1,218

**Rhododendron**  
**Chapter 20 :: Orchid**  
**(Orchid: Love; Beauty; Refinement; Beautiful Lady; Chinese Symbol for Many Children)**

 

The Flash sped around Central City and Keystone in a daze as he went about his patrols. His wife was pregnant. Wally was going to be a father, he was both overjoyed and extremely nervous.

It was positive. Azalea was nearing three months pregnant, the doctors had confirmed it. And now that Wally knew it, he could pick out the faintest bump of Azalea's stomach when he looked.

Would he be a good father? Would the baby have superspeed? Bart was example enough of a child with superspeed; he was technically younger than Teddy, but he had the body of a fourteen year old. Would the baby even survive to birth? The first trimester was always the worst for miscarriages. Would the baby have mgic? Would the baby be killed to get to Wally or Azalea? Both of them had enemies, some who wouldn't hesitate to murder a child. Wally's mind could work at superspeed, and the thoughts had been running through his head constantly since he had found out.

They were terrifying thoughts.

But at the same time, Wally was giddy. _He was going to be a father!_

He and Azalea had decided that they wouldn't tell anyone but the three kids living with them that they were having a baby, at least not until the second trimester when the baby would have a higher chance of survival. Magena (Jinx - a former teenaged supervillain who had reformed after being convinced by Bart that she didn't need to be the villain - if only that worked for all of them.), who hadn't decided yet what she wanted to do with herself yet, would be helping Azalea out around the café, and Wally was thankful for that.

Flash easily dealt with three muggings without much effort put into it, his thoughts elsewhere, dropping said muggers off at the police station and sitting with the victims or helping them home, or even getting them to the hospital if needed.

When would she start showing more? Would the baby like him? Would she be one of those people who got weird pregnancy cravings?

He pulled an elderly woman out of the way of a speeding car, gently placing her on the ground on the other side of the road. He was gone before she realized what had happened.

Would Azalea survive the birth? Even if all the medicine they had available nowadays, there was still a percentage of mother's loosing their life in a difficult birth. Would Wally die before he could meet his children, like Lord Flash had?

God he hoped not.

A flash of eye-searing yellow caught Flash's attention, and he skidded to a stop, eyes wide beneath his cowl. That couldn't have been Bart; Kid Flash wasn't that fast yet, and he was still in Jump City helping out Robin and the Teen Titans.

A man in yellow stood across from him, arms crossed over his chest as he smirked. He wore an inverted Flash costume; something Wally hadn't seen since he was a teenager stepping up to fill his uncle's role as Flash.

Wally stepped back in horror.

"Hello, Flash."

_Reverse Flash._

 

 

Azalea hummed as she wiped down the counter of her bakery at closing time, waving goodbye to Hartley as he and his current boyfriend left. Jinx was back in the kitchen washing dishes for her and keeping an eye on Teddy.

She was pregnant.

Merlin, Azalea had never imagined something like this happening to her; for so long, the Dursleys had pounder it into her head that she was and always would be unloved. Then Hogwarts had come along, and sure, she had done quite a bit of dating and exploring her sexuality, but nothing ever really went anywhere, especially because so many people wanted to be known for dating the Girl-Who-Lived. It was even worse when she finally defeated Voldemort, and Azalea had given up on the possibility of ever starting her own family.

Then Wally had come into the picture, and shit, he was perfect.

Azalea found herself smiling as she moved to pack up the remaining pastries left over; someone would eat them, between Wally, Bart, Teddy, and now Magena, everything was always eaten. Azalea didn't mind, she honestly loved having them around and wouldn't change a thing.

What happened next took seconds.

Azalea felt her malintention wards going off, and she had only enough time to ready her magic for a fight if needed, when the door was blown off its hinges in a forceful gust of wind that blasted chairs and papers and just about everything else against the walls, and Azalea's sharp, seeker-trained eyes barely made out the yellow blur as it shot into her café.

There was a man in her building; a man wearing a mockingly yellow version of her husband's suit.

"Azalea Potter-West."

Azalea's magic bubbled to the surface as the man smirked arrogantly at her. "Who are you?"

"Just somebody who's going to destroy the Flash."

Azalea narrowed her eyes into a glare, her foci bracelets glowing, ready to attack.

Then the man was in front of her, leaning over the counter, his fingers tracing her jaw. "Just as lovely as the books say." His grip on her jaw tightened, and he pulled her face closer to his. "Such a shame."

She reacted; lashing out with a hand glowing with a stunner.

In the next moment, Azalea found herself on the other side of the counter, her arms held above her head and her feet dangling off the ground.

The yellow speedster was grinning in dark amusement, and his grip tightened on her wrists until she felt her bone give way.

Azalea's eyes watered, but she refused to scream. She wouldn't give him the pleasure.

Fuck, everything was happening too quickly for her to throw a spell, and wild magic was too hard to control, she'd probably sooner blow the entire building up trying throw him off, then actually defend herself.

She couldn't risk that, not when Teddy and Magena were in the building.

Not when she was pregnant.

Her eyes moved from the grinning man looming over her and towards the door leading to the kitchen. Jinx was standing in the doorway, eyes wide and pink energy crackling around her fingers, Azalea covertly shook her head, mouthing ' _Teddy_ ' to the teenager.

She needed to get Teddy out of the building.

Jinx's eyes widened further then narrowed in understanding, and she backed back into the kitchen.

"I didn't come for the boy." The yellow-clad man drawled, "I'm quite pressed for time, unfortunately. Flash will only be distracted for so long." His mocking smirk widened-

-and Azalea cried out in pain, slamming into the wall, vision going spotty as she slid to the floor, arms moving the cradle her stomach. She could taste blood in her mouth, her vision was fading and her ears rung painfully, but the most alarming thing to her in that moment were the agonizing cramps originating from her lower stomach.

"You can call me Professor Zoom."

 _Her baby_.

She couldn't let anything happen to her baby.

"-is it going to be _Flash_? Chase after me? Or take care of your poor wife?"

The world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait for this chapter! I've been really busy lately between work, my social life, and getting ready to move and start college, so the whole thing kinda slipped my mind.


	21. Forsythia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally had arrived at Rhododendron's to find Reverse Flash standing over a limp Azalea; Reverse Flash had known about her, and that terrified him.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: violence against civilians, injuries, fem!Harry, angry Wally  
> Pairings: WallyXfem!Harry  
> Word Count: 1,530

 

**Rhododendron**   
**Chapter 21 :: Forsythia**   
**(Forsythia: Anticipation)**

Flash must have startled a lot of civilian workers and milling Leaguers when he was beamed onto the Watchtower, face thunderous, and an unconscious and bloody Azalea laying limply in his shaking arms, a former supervillain trailing along behind him (Magena had pulled out her old Jinx costume before they had come) holding a sobbing Teddy close to her chest.

Reverse Flash had _known_.

He knew about Azalea and the café, and he knew how to best distract Wally so that he could take his time. Reverse Flash had purposely caused multiple car crashes, knowing Flash would break off the chase to help injured civilians.

Wally had arrived at Rhododendron's to find Reverse Flash standing over a limp Azalea, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. There had been a small crack in the wall where Reverse Flash must've thrown her into it.

"Well, well, well." Reverse Flash had mocked, turning to him with a grin. "You're _late_. What's it going to be Flash? Chase after me? Or take care of your poor wife? She doesn't look so good, I may have punched her in the stomach a little too hard."

Then he was _gone_.

And Wally let him go.

Azalea had been too still, her breathing faint and ragged in a way that left Wally terrified. That had been when Magena, dressed as Jinx, had stepped out of the kitchen, hands glowing and Teddy hiding behind her legs.

Wally let out an explosive breath, "Wait here," He told Jinx and Teddy, "I'll be right back."

He blasted past other heroes as he ran through the halls toward the medical bay, probably scaring the life out of the nurses and doctors when he blew into the room to place Azalea's unconscious body on the cot.

"She was attacked. Hit in the stomach and thrown into the wall." Wally's voice shook as he spoke to the nearest doctor. "She's pregnant. Almost three months."

The medical staff immediately jumped into action, shooing the Founder out of the room and into the hallway. Flash took a moment to let his shoulders drop as he felt his eyes burn behind his cowl, he buried his face in his hands body shaking, before he straightened once more and set off towards the Zeta beam bay.

Jinx was staring at the gathered heroes warily when Flash arrived, nervous and shaken as she held onto Teddy, who's sobs had grown in volume in the time Wally had been gone. Her pink eyes landed on him, "I contacted Kid Flash." She said quietly, handing Teddy over to him. "He's on a mission, but he said he'd be over as soon as he could."

Teddy burrowed his face into the red fabric of Wally's costume, and the hero ran a hand through his stark white hair ( _shock_ \- Azalea had said that Teddy's hair only turned white when he was frightened or in shock). "Thanks, Jinx." He muttered and turned to lead the young metahuman back the way he had come.

"How... how is she?" Jinx asked hesitantly as she followed along behind him.

Flash shrugged shakily, "I don't know."

 

 

Flash was pacing when the other Founders found him, moving back and forth across the hall erratically with Jinx sitting beside an emotionally exhausted Teddy in the waiting room chairs lining the wall.

"What happened?!" Batman ordered as he marched into the hall, and Flash stopped his superspeed pacing long enough to glare at the floor, vibrating furiously.

"Reverse Flash is back. And he went after Azalea." The younger man spat, before going right back to his pacing.

"...Who is Reverse Flash?" Wonder Woman asked slowly, and Wally absently noted that the only ones in the group who would have any idea who Reverse Flash was would be Batman and possibly Superman.

"Another speedster. Who wears a yellow copy of Flash's suit." Superman said slowly, "I don't really know much more than that..."

"He killed the last Flash." Batman said darkly.

"There's been other Flashes?" Shayera looked from Wally to Batman.

"Two. Before Wally." Bruce muttered, "Jay Garrick and Barry Allen."

"After he killed Uncle Barry and took Aunt Iris, he vanished." Wally growled, stopping his pacing once more. "I was eighteen. And now he's back and he attacked _Azalea_." He ground his teeth together, then lifted a hand to rub through his hair. Said hand only met the spandex of his cowl; he snarled and ripped it off, running a vibrating hand through his messy hair. "I had hoped he wouldn't crawl out of whatever hole he's been hiding in all this time."

(Wally was just about ready to start cursing; something he rarely ever did, if ever.)

"Flash!" Bart came careening around the corner in a flurry of red and yellow spandex limbs, golden eyes wide and suit torn and bloodied in places. Kid Flash bolted to his mentor's side, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. "SorryI'mlate! CameassoonasIcouldgetaway!"

Flash glanced down at his young partner, "You're hurt, Kid."

Bart pulled away, vibrating anxiously. "It'snothing! Justanotherrunin withH.I.V.E. I'll be fine." Then he winced when his quick talking pulled at his torn lip.

"Did you come here before going to medical?" Wally asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. I'm not hurttoobad." Kid Flash said as his speech slowed to a level that the others in the area would be able to understand. "Jinx told me what happened! Is Zal okay?"

"...I don't know." Wally said quietly, eyes shooting towards the closed door that lead to the medical bay.

Bart's shoulders drooped, "What... What about... What about the _baby_?"

Wally's voice was devistated when he spoke next. "I don't know."

"Baby?" John echoed in shock, and Wally glanced towards his teammates, before dropping his eyes back to the floor.

"Azalea's pregnant. We were going to tell everyone once we were out of the first trimester." He licked his lips, "I don't know how Reverse Flash found out, we've only known for a week, and only Kid, Teddy, and Jinx knew."

"His name is Professor Eobard Thawne, from the twenty-fifth century. Known as both Reverse Flash and Professor Zoom." Bart spoke up quietly and quickly, eyes shifting nervously as he rambled. "I remember Grandma telling me about him. He's a time traveler. That's how he would've known - Grandma said that he was a huge Flash fan, so he recreated the accident that gave the original three Flashes their powers, except he messed it up slightly - his superspeed only works when he's wearing that costume. He's a sociopath, he jumps around timelines, sometimes creating his own, sometimes changing things to suit what he wants. Grandma wasn't completely sure what all happened to make him do this, she doesn't even know what timeline he's originally from, but after he killed Grandpa and dragged her into the future, she did everything she could to learn about him. That's how she knew how to send me back here, she recreated what he does when he jumps to another time. Except only speedsters can use that method, so I came alone." The young speedster bit his torn lip, "This didn't happen in my future, so he must be changing things again." He fiddled with his fingers, then added hesitantly, "And... ah... I shouldprobablywarnyouthat he got facial reconstruction surgery to make him lookexactlylikeBarryAllen. Just incase, y'know, if he ties to trick you."

"You knew all this?" Wally asked, eyes narrowing, and Bart looked away guiltily.

"He never reappeared in the original future I knew." He insisted.

Flash sighed, running a hand through his hair again. "Thanks for telling us, Bart."

The door slid open and a nurse stepped out, her eyes moving directly towards Flash, and he darted over to her. "She's going to be fine," The middle aged nurse assured the young hero, "Her wrist is broken, she's got some nasty bruising on her back, minor whiplash, and a small skull fracture. A single broken rib that pierced her right lung. All of which will heal with time, she's definitely stronger than she looks."

Wally let out a small breath of relief, before his mind picked up on the fact that the woman hadn't mentioned anything about the unborn child. "And the baby?" He asked hesitantly.

"Shaken, but otherwise healthy." The nurse smiled gently, "You can go see her if you want."

As much as Wally wanted to, he hesitated, shooting Batman a small look. "Reverse Flash got away." He admitted, "I chose _Azalea_ over him." The Scarlet Speedster added difiantly, meeting the Dark Knight's stare.

Batman nodded, a small scowl on his face. "We'll keep an eye out."


	22. Fir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe they would be one of the rare ones.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: hospital rooms, flirting, injuries, fem!Harry  
> Pairings: WallyXfem!Harry  
> Word Count: 1,034

**Rhododendron**   
**Chapter 22 :: Fir**   
**(Fir: Time)**

 

Azalea woke slowly to the sound of faint beeping and the painfully clean smell that screamed hospital. Her body throbbed, and her wrist was numb, all the while her stomach was clenched uncomfortably. Upon waking, her magic quickly and efficiently scanned her body, healing minor injuries like bruises and lacerations, while informing her of the state of her body.

Bruises, lacerations, a small crack on her skull, a couple very small fractures on her shoulder blades and collarbone (so small they'd be easily missed), a pierced lung, a bit of whiplash, and a broken wrist. All well on their way to healing, or already healed.

 _Thank you_ , magic.

And her baby was fine, a little distressed, but otherwise completely healthy.

 _Thank Merlin_.

Azalea let out a small sigh, letting her eyes open slowly to take in the room around her.

Well, at least it wasn't white.

Everything was metalic grays and silvers, the bed she was on was built into the wall and the sheets were soft and white. Someone had changed her from her jeans and sweater to a simple pair of dark gray sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. Azalea frowned uncomfortably towards the multitudes of wires and tubes attached to her body, then her expression softened at the sight of Teddy and a bandaged Bart curled up against her, fast asleep, Jinx dozing in a chair by Azalea's feet.

A head of bright red hair popped into her line of sight, and Wally smiled tearfully down at her. "Hey, Beautiful."

"Hey to you." Azalea rasped, "You okay?"

Wally snorted harshly, and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. "Am I alright?" He echoed in disbelief. "Zal, you were attacked and hurt. You've been unconscious for two days." The anger in his eyes faded, replaced by fear and he muttered sadly, "I thought I'd lost you..."

Azalea blinked tiredly, wishing for her glasses. "You didn't, Love." She assured him gently, meeting his eyes with her own blurry vision, "We're fine." Thinking back on it, she could remember feeling her magic sheltering their unborn child; the books she had read had said that her magic would be harder to control while she was pregnant, because it was focused on nurturing the fetus. "We're okay."

Wally's hands shook when he placed them on her cheeks, and he let out a shaky shigh as he kissed her forehead once more. "The kids refused to leave," He said fondly, and Azalea smiled at the slumbering children. "And I wasn't planning on forcing them. They're exhausted." She watched as Wally ran a gentle hand through Teddy's tawny hair and the young boy snuffled but didn't wake. "We've told the government that you were attacked by a villain, and that's why you're on the Watchtower; I was chasing down the guy and he used you as a distraction so he could get away. You were badly injured, and it's well known that our base has the best medical equipment in the world, so I brought you here." Wally explained, "It's happened before, so no one will get too suspicious of your identity and how we're connected."

Azalea hummed, studying Wally's face for a few more moments. He looked haggard and drawn, and just by looking at him she could tell her husband had lost weight; he probably hadn't been eating properly while she had been unconscious. This was not something Azalea would stand for. "You need to eat, Love."

Wally blinked at the subject change, and opened his mouth to reply, probably to shoot the suggestion down, but Azalea interrupted him.

"I'm feeling pretty hungry myself," She said slyly, grinning winningly up at her husband. "I bet the kids are too."

The redhead huffed in amusement, quickly catching on to what she was doing. "Witch." He said fondly,

"Goof," She shot back easily. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

 

 

It was a common sight on the Watchtower; the Flash zipping around at inhuman speeds and eating large quantities of food in the cafeteria. So when Flash _walked_ into a room, heads turned in shock.

Flash was gently leading a young woman into the cafeteria by a hand on her elbow and one on her lower back, his head leaned close to her so he could talk quietly in her ear. Trailing behind them were two costumed teenagers, and a young boy, all three were sleep ruffled.

As they watched, Flash sat the dark haired woman down at an empty table, kissing her cheek before zipping off in the direction of the food while the young boy clambered onto her lap and tucked his head under her chin. Flash returned quickly, setting a tray in front of her and moving off to collect his own food, the two teenagers following him; the yellow-clad boy at a speed similar to Flash's, while the girl wandered over behind them.

Flash had returned to the table, placing his own tray down on the table and sitting in the seat next to the young woman. He shot her a charming smile and spoke to her, too quiet for anyone around them to pick up but whatever he said made his companion laugh and lean over to kiss him softly.

Long-term romantic relationships were rare amongst the superhero community, even short romantic flings weren't seen often. As heroes, their lives were chaotic and busy, and sometimes very short; they had enemies who wouldn't hesitate to harm or kill those close to them to get the upper hand if their identities were ever known, especially if their partner was a civilian. The most common relationships were between other heroes (Green Lantern and Vixen for example, Huntress and Question, and even Black Canary and Green Arrow - or the much gossiped upon WonderBats ship).

Relationships with civilians were rare, they were even rarer if they lasted, but just watching the Flash's almost reverent body language as he conversed with what they could assume was either his girlfriend, or maybe even his wife, spoke volumes. He obviously loved the dark haired woman sitting beside him, there was no denying it.

Maybe they would be one of the rare ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of finishing the story! It will stay on schedule, and I've started working on the next in the series ;)


	23. Amaryllis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azalea can be very atubborn, the Founders find out the hard way
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: fem!Harry, mentions time travelling, stubbornness, dirty jokes  
> Pairings: WallyXfem!Harry  
> Word Count: 1,110

**Rhododendron**   
**Chapter 23 :: Amaryllis**   
**(Amaryllis: Pride; Pastoral Poetry)**

" _No_." Azalea crossed her arms stubbornly, frowning at the founding members of the Justice League defiantly. "You can't be serious."

"Mrs. Potter-West -" Green Lantern tried again, but Azalea cut him off by shaking her head.

"No, I won't go into hiding." Azalea jutted her chin out, "Honestly, do you think it would do _anything_? From what you tell me, Professor Zoom can time travel. Would me running and hiding really do anything?" She turned her gaze to her husband, and from the understanding glint in Wally's eyes he had caught onto where her thoughts were moving to. "There would be nowhere to hide because he can just run to a different time and kill me there. Besides, I'm not even his target."

Wally sighed, throwing himself into the seat next to his wife. "Told you she wouldn't agree." He grumbled, "And she's right. Professor Zoom's after me."

"The jackass wants a challenge." Azalea continued, ignoring the disapproving looks Superman and Green Lantern sent her for her language, she was _Azalea Goddamn Potter_ , she'd swear if she wanted to, damn it. "And, to be honest, I'm not one. As powerful as my magic is, I can only hit things I can see; there's no challenge in attacking someone who can't fight back. That's why he's fighting Wally now, instead of going back in time and killing him as a child."

"Logical observations." Batman admitted, "That does make sense of what we know of him - Professor Zoom has only ever gone after adult heroes, or other speedsters. Civilians he's attacked are only ever to distract or to taunt."

"And he's already used me to taunt Wally," Azalea added, "If he does try to go after me again, it'll be where Wally can see me."

Wally grunted, definitely not pleased with the situation, but Azalea could tell that he agreed.

"There's been no reports of Professor Zoom sightings," Superman sighed, "We've sent out an alert to all Leaguers and allies to keep an eye out though. For all we know, Reverse Flash has gone back to where ever it is he came from until he chooses to make another appearance."

Azalea finally uncrossed her arms and relaxed her stance, turning her eyes to Wally once more. "Now that that's done with, can we go home?" She asked, "I need to get to work fixing up the café."

"No need," Batman answered instead, having moved away from her to type something into a console, "It's already been fixed and payed for; curtsy of Wayne Enterprises."

Azalea's eyebrow rose, and she spun her attention towards the Dark Knight. "Really?" She asked dryly, and spoke in a rather talented echo of Snape's droll drawl. "I'll need to... have a _talk_ with cousin dearest later. Do tell him, won't you?" She saw Batman's lips twitch minutely as he turn and swept out of the room.

Wally snorted, reversing his inelegant sprawl to pull her into a deep kiss that Azalea melted into, much to the endless amusement and embarrassment of his teammates.

"Get a room." Shayera teased playfully.

Wally pulled away to laugh, turning mischievous eyes towards his lingering teammates before grinning at Azalea. "You heard the peanut gallery, Beautiful. Time to get a room."

Azalea giggled helplessly when a second later Wally had scooped her into his arms, winking at the other Founders, and took off in a blast of scarlet wind.

 

 

"How's your wife, Wally?"

Wally lifted his head from his work with an absent hum, turning green-blue eyes towards the brown-haired man who had come up behind him, studying him with worried dark eyes. "Hey, Hunter." He greeted easily, offering his co-worker a small smile. "She's doing a lot better. Thanks for asking."

Hunter Zolomon smiled, shoving his large hands into the pockets of his coat. "That's good. Heard she was attacked by Reverse Flash."

"Yeah," Wally frowned slightly, eyes flashing angrily at the reminder, but he quickly calmed down. "Apparently he's called Professor Zoom now."

"A name change?"

"Kid Flash told me after I was taken to the Watchtower." Technically not a lie.

"You went to the Watchtower?" Hunter looked surprised, his eyes wide.

Wally smiled and explained the best way he could without outing himself, "Yeah, Flash took Zal there after she was attacked. The kids and I stayed with her." Also not a lie. "She's back home now, but has to take it easy for a while. Bart and Magena are going to make sure she rests, and I'm pretty sure Teddy'll help them."

"I had heard you've taken in some kids." Hunter said in amusement, sitting down in the chair next to Wally as the red-head turn his eyes back to the microscope.

"Mhmm." Wally hummed, "Teddy's Azalea's godson, his grandmother died a few months ago so he's staying with us. Bart's my cousin, and Magena's his friend. She's a temporary stay - she's insisting she doesn't want to intrude but she's going to stay until the baby's born so she can help out."

" _Baby_?" Hunter straightened, and Wally froze.

 _Shoot_. He hadn't realized he had said that.

"Congrats man!" The taller man clapped Wally on the back. "Holy shit! You're having a baby!"

Wally's cheeks flushed and smiled nervously; Azalea was going to kill him, she had wanted to share the news with her family first. "Thanks, Hunter."

"What's this I heard about a baby?" A middle aged woman with graying hair slipped over to them, eyes shining.

"Hey, Margie! West's having a baby!"

Wally groaned and resigned himself to sleeping on the couch for the next month as Margie beamed. At this point, everyone in the precinct would know and Azalea would be furious with him.

As much as he loved his coworkers, they were filthy little gossips.

"Little Wally is having a baby!" Margie, who had been working with the CCPD since Wally had been a little kid following his uncle around, and had thus known Wally since he was young, gasped excitedly. "How far along is your lovely Azalea?"

Wally sighed, too late now to back out. "Three months next week."

Margie clapped in delight, "Oh, you've got to tell me when you know the gender! We'll throw you and Azalea a baby shower! We'll have a party!" Margie had had three children a little older than Wally, all of whom had their own children, so the older woman had a tendency to go all out when it came to parties and children. "We'll make sure to tell everyone!"

Wally chuckled, "I bet."


	24. Lily-of-the-Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azalea's doubt
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: doubts and fears, fem!Harry, fluff  
> Pairings: WallyXfem!Harry  
> Word Count: 1,066

 

**Rhododendron**   
**Chapter 24 :: Lily-of-the-Valley**   
**(Lily-of-the-Valley: Sweetness; Tears of the Virgin Mary; Return to Happiness; Humility; You've Made My Life Complete)**

 

Azalea winced as she lowered herself onto the couch, one hand moving to rest of her swelled stomach. Five and a half months into her pregnancy and she felt like a balloon filled with wet sand, her ankles were constantly swollen, and she was still craving lemon flavoured treats (something she had never been able to stomach after being screwed over by Dumbledore and learning the old Headmaster that once upon a time she had looked up to had had her raised like "a pig for slaughter" - as Snape had said once and Azalea could agree with that sentiment). With a tired sigh, Azalea closed her eyes, slowly raising her feet to rest them on the coffee table, enjoying the silence.

Which was then broken by Wally wandering through the door, grinning as he lifted a giggling Teddy by the handle of his tiny Justice League backpack. The eight year old squirmed playfully, hair changing to red and eyes turning green the moment the door closed and he could safely shift without prying eyes.

"Honey, I'm home!" Wally sang, allowing Teddy to drop from his grip and run over to the couch, clambering up next to Azalea to peck her on the cheek.

"Hiya Aunt Lea!" The little boy chirped before slipping off the couch to run back to Wally, stealing his backpack back.

"Hi Teddy-bear." Azalea said, "How was school?"

"Great! Mrs. McKeever said I'm doing a lot better in history, and I got a gold star on my drawing!" Teddy beamed, and Azalea smiled as Wally dropped onto the couch beside her.

"Well, it's a good job I cut you a slice of cake, then?"

Teddy straightened, eyes widening. "Cake?"

Azalea nodded, "Chocolate."

The eight year old rushed off, and Azalea laughed, dropping her head onto Wally's shoulder. The redhead wound his arm around her waist, pressing his nose into her hair as he kissed the crown of her head playfully.

"Bart and Magena are going on patrol," Wally told her, placing his other hand against her stomach. "Said they'd be back later."

The dark-haired witch smiled, "Well, I hope they enjoy their date."

Her husband chuckled, "That's what I said!" Azalea let out another laugh, but stopped when she felt the baby kick with a wince. Wally, on the other hand, yelped and pulled his palm away, blinking in astonisment, before a wide, beaming smile stretched across his freckled face. "She kicked!"

Azalea snorted, "How do you know it's a girl? Could be a boy."

Wally grinned cheekily, but his eyes were glowing happily as he moved both hands to her swollen middle. "Mm I dunno, I think we've got a daddy's girl."

Azalea pouted, weaving her fingers through Wally's. "I think I deserve to be baby's favourite." She whined playfully, green eyes sparkling in amusement. "I carried it. I keep it."

The redhead snickered as the baby kicked his palm again. "I think Iris likes me best."

Azalea raised an eyebrow and sniffed imperiously. "I'll have you know I'm James' favourite parent."

"Iris Lily Potter-West." Wally countered,

"James Henry Potter-West." Azalea shot back.

"A girl with your beautiful eyes." Wally grinned, kissing her nose.

Azalea rolled said 'beautiful eyes', "Dork. A boy with your superspeed."

"That would be a nightmare."

"Imagine if he had magic, too."

Wally laughed, "I shudder at the thought. Hopefully she only inherits one, if she really has to."

Azalea smiled, but it faltered for a second. "Hey, Wally?" She asked quietly, shifting her eyes towards the swelling of her stomach.

"Yeah, Beautiful?"

"Do you think I'll be a good mum?" She looked back to her husband, eyebrows furrowing. "I... I don't really remember my mum, and for the longest time Petunia was my only female influence... and she's a terrible parent. Between the fact that she spoiled Dudley so much, and... well, me - she didn't really teach me much about parenting." She licked her lips nervously, "And when I went to Hogwarts there was Mrs. Weasley, and there's no doubt she loves her children, but she smothered them too much, and she compared them to each other too much. Ginny was spoiled as the only girl, but Mrs. Weasley raised her to be a housewife - she's still pretty annoyed that Gin hasn't settled down and had children yet, and from what Ginny tells me, she intends to concentrate on her career, she doesn't want to get married. Ron had such self-confidence issues when we were younger, and he never wanted to push or apply himself because, as he said, anything he did, his brothers had already done. Fred and George were belittled so often, their stuff destroyed on a regular basis, because Mrs. Weasley wanted them to get jobs at the Ministry and refused to support their wish to start their own store. Percy had had so many expectations to be just as good as Bill and Charlie that he became a total prat. Charlie and Bill both left Britain as soon as they could, and Mrs. Weasley never did support their career choices, and then she actively tried to ruin Bill's relationship with Fleur because she didn't like her." Azalea sighed, turning her attention away from her husband's concerned gaze. "I'm not perfect. I have a hard time coping when surrounded by messes, and I still startle at loud noises or sudden touches. I'm very stubborn, and I bottle everything up until I explode. And there are days when I can't bring myself to get out of bed in the morning -"

"Azalea." Wally interrupted, hands moving to cradle her cheeks and rub away the tears Azalea hadn't realized she had shed.

"Stupid hormones." She muttered tearfully, and Wally leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"Neither of us are perfect, Beautiful." Wally reminded her warmly, "I'm impulsive and the only role models I had growing up were my Aunt and Uncle, and I know I'll never be as good as Uncle Barry, but I try my best. We're going to try our best."

Azalea relaxed slightly, "When did you get so good at this?" She mused, pulling him down for a deep kiss.

"Somewhere between wooing you and the wedding." Wally winked flirtatiously, and Azalea laughed.

"Liar." She teased, "I wooed you."


	25. Holly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the author makes an excuse to tease Batman
> 
> Warnings: past various Batman ships, sappy sleepy cuddles, sappy pick up lines, pregnant, fem!Harry  
> Pairings: WallyXfem!Harry  
> Word Count: 1,040

**Rhododendron**   
**Chapter 25 :: Holly**   
**(Holly: Defense; Domestic Happiness)**

 

"Twins!"

Superman's cape was blown over his head, but Batman didn't even flinch when the sudden gust of wind shot past him and a civilian dressed Flash came to an ubrupt stop beside him, a large grin on his face. "Flash." The Dark Knight greeted gruffly, not even bothering to turn away from the consol he was typing at as Clark tried to dig his way out of the red fabric.

"We'rehavingaboy _and_ agirl!" Wally said quickly, bouncing in giddy excitement. "We'vedecidedonnamesalreadyand-"

"Slower, Flash." Bruce grunted, eyeing his cousin-in-law over his shoulder.

Wally took a deep breath to slow his heartbeat, before repeating himself. "We're thinking of naming them Iris and James. Iris Lily and James Henry." He finished, beaming.

Superman chuckled, having finally extracted himself from his cape, and offered the youngest Founder a small smile. "Congratulations, Wally."

"We think they might end up with my speed." Wally admitted, "Bart told us that he was born with his speed, and we're a little worried that they'll age too quickly - like Bart did. He's actually only around four years old, but he looks fourteen, and Bart told us that it was pretty painful for him." He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at Clark, "What's it like? Raising a super kid?"

Clark shrugged, "Jon's pretty easy, but he _is_ only two. He likes sleeping in the sun and he eats a lot, but that's it. Ma and Pa said that I didn't start showing my abilities until I was around five, and my son's only half Kryptonian."

Flash nodded, hands twitching at his sides. "Any advice?"

"Every baby is different, Wally." Superman told him, "Something that works for Jonathan might not work for another kid. Just ask Bruce, he's got plenty of experience."

"With children _over_ eight." Batman interrupted, "I've never taken care of an infant, and have no intention to."

Wally and Clark exchanged glances, "Hate to brake it to you, Bats," The Scarlet Speedster said slowly, "But sometimes they're not planned. Take Roy and Lian for example - Roy definitely didn't plan on his tiny assassin baby." Then his eyes narrowed suspiciously, " _You_ don't have a tiny assassin baby hidden away somewhere, do you?" Wally joked, only to recieve a glare in return.

"No."

"Cat baby?" Wally probed, "You and Catwoman have a... _thing_. There's also Batwoman, so maybe a bat baby?"

"Batwoman has a wife." Bruce grunted.

"I bet we'll be hearing about a wonder baby in the next few years," Superman piped up and Wally laughed, holding a fist out for a fist bumb, which was granted.

"Nice one, Supes!"

The Batglare intensified, but both Wally and Clark had built up an immunity to the feared glower after years of being on the receiving end.

"Of course, we can't forget how fond Cheetah is of you." Superman continued slyly. "And then there's Nocturna - what ever happened to her?"

"What about that reporter? Vale? Yeah, Vicki Vale." Flash added, "Not to mention that thing you had with Lois."

"How did you know about that?" Batman snarled, and Wally smirked.

"How do you think?"

Bruce sighed, " _Dick_."

Wally nodded, "Dick." Then he grinned mischievously. "Man, the stories he told me."

"You seem to forget," Batman drawled, "I have plenty of stories about you too." Wally clammed up, averting his eyes nervously when Bruce's lips quirked, "Does slamming into a wall after loosing traction ring any bells? The bloody nose? I know more stories about you than you know of me."

Superman's eyebrow twitched, and his blue eyes shifted between the two other Founders in amusement as Wally's cheeks flushed.

"And don't get me started on you, Clark." Batman continued, his head swiveling around to gaze at the Kryptonian.

They backed down.

Batman had effectively won.

 

 

Azalea stared at the grainy photo of the babies growing inside her, eyes wide as she softly traced the foggy lines. She let out a shaky breath as she carefully placed the photo onto the bedside table to run a hand over her face.

Twins. She was having _twins_.

"Zal?" Wally murmured sleepily, rolling over to stare at her with drowsy eyes, squinting against the light of her bedside lamp.

"Sorry, Love." Azalea smiled slightly, leaning forward to turn the light off.

Wally hummed, slipping a muscular arm around her waist to splay a warm hand against her distended stomach. "Whatcha thinking about?" He asked, tugging her down onto the bed gently to get her to lay down beside him.

Azalea huffed and her husband pressed a loving kiss to the back of her neck, "I guess we were both right." She said in amusement, and Wally chuckled into her hair. "James and Iris." She mused. "I wonder what they'll look like."

Wally pulled her closer to his chest, kissing her ear. "They'll be perfect."

Azalea let out a breathy laugh, "Perfect is overrated." She told him playfully, and Wally snorted.

"And here I was, trying to be romantic." He drawled, then smirked; she could feel his lips twitching against the back of her neck. "I'll do better next time." The redhead teased, "I hope they'll have your eyes. You have beautiful eyes."

Azalea smiled at her husband's cheesiness, "I do, do I?"

"The most beautiful I've ever seen." He told her, nuzzling against her jaw. "Either those are your eyes, or you managed to make a contact lens made out of gem stones."

The dark haired witch rolled said 'gem stones', and snickered quietly.

"They say the eyes are the mirror to the soul. You must have one beautiful soul." Wally continued, voice distant and muffled, and Azalea's cheeks lit up, but she was smiling widely. "If I were a tear drop I would be born in your eyes, live on your cheeks, and die on your lips."

He was drifting back off to sleep, Azalea could tell. Her lips twitched as his breathing started evening out as he began to drop off, and Azalea ran a gentle hand through Wally's wild red hair where it was tickling her spine. "If you were a tear in my eye," She told him quietly, "I wouldn’t cry for fear of losing you."


	26. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris Lily and James Henry Potter-West entered the world on December 5.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: babies, fem!Harry, sappy Wally, Wally is a daddy  
> Pairings: WallyXfem!Harry  
> Word Count: 1,114

 

**Rhododendron**   
**Chapter 26 :: Mistletoe**   
**(Mistletoe: Kiss me; Affection; To Surmount Difficulties; Sacred Plant of India; Magic Plant of the Druids)**

Flash was on a mission when it happened; he was leading a team consisting of Hawk, Dove, Green Arrow, and Ice in Brazil looking into superpowered terrorist activities, it had been pretty wasy, all things considering, the only injuries were bumps and bruises, a few cuts, and Hawk's broken hand from a carelessly thrown punch that had connected to the diamond-like skin of one of the super soldiers. They were just finishing up and handing the culprits off to the Brizilian police, when Wally's comm. pinged on the speedster frequency.

"Flash," The Scarlet Speedster said cheerfully as he answered.

 _:"H-hey Wally,":_ Bart's strained voice came over the comm. line, and Wally stiffened worriedly. _:"Um... this may come as a... surprise, but... Zal'swaterbrokeearlier. We just got to the hospital.":_

Wally choaked on air, ignoring his team's worried glances, "What?!" He pitched his voice lower so the others wouldn't hear him, "But the babies aren't due for at _least_ another month!"

Bart laughed nervously on the other end, _:"That's what Zal thought too, cause she didn't even notice when she went into labour four hours ago, and didn't think of it until her water broke and contractions started.":_

"Where are you?"

 _:"Central City General,_ ": Bart said quietly, : _"Maternity ward room three.":_

"Be there soon." Wally quickly switched comm. lines to the JL frequency. "Flash to Watchtower."

_:"This is Mister Terrific, what's up Flash?":_

"Hey, Terrific, I'm needed in Central ASAP." Flash said quickly, "Mission complete, but I need to run."

_:"Will you need backup? There hasn't been any reports of activity in Central-":_

"Just me. I need to get to Central. Family emergency." Flash interrupted, shifting on his feet but not allowing himself to bolt. "I didn't want to run without someone knowing why."

_:"Alright, Flash. But Batman will want your report soon.":_

"I know, thanks MT." Wally quickly hung up, shot a quick wave towards his team, then bolted north. He reached Central City in five minutes, weaving expertly through the streets before ducking into an empty alley to quickly change into his civvies. It took three minutes to reach Central City General Hospital, and four minutes after that to scurry to the maternity ward to where Bart sat on a hard plastic chair beside Teddy, who was busying himself with his handheld game.

Bart grinned nervously when he saw him approach, "Magena is running out to grab some food." The young speedster's leg was bouncing just shy of superspeed as his golden eyes darted around the hallway. He then tugged Wally's phone out of his pocket and handed it over with a sheepish grin, "Thought you'd want this."

Wally dropped onto the chair next to his partner, grinning slightly as he took the cellphone, then settled down, and prepared himself for the wait.

 

 

Wally stared at the tiny bodies in the bassinets with awe, counting tiny clenched fingers and tracing chubby faces with gentle fingers.

Iris Lily Potter-West had been the first born, with wispy red hair on her little head. She was dressed now in a tiny, pastel yellow onesie, lashes fluttering against flushed cheeks as she slept. Younger than her by eleven minutes was her brother, James Henry Potter-West, who had a patch of delicate dark hair lining his skull and a button nose. The nurses had put him in a pair of soft green footie pajamas, and the little baby boy stared up at his father with sleepy baby blue eyes (would the colour change? Wally wondered), nose twitching when Wally's finger brushed across it. They had been brought into the world on December 5, Iris at 4:34 in the afternoon, James at 4:45.

Azalea was sleeping, and the kids were in the gift shop, which left Wally alone with the two babies, who were less than a day old, and already had Wally wrapped around their itty bitty fingers.

They were his family. His world.

"It's nice to finally meet you, James." Wally said quietly, biting his lip to stem the tears that wanted to escape. "You and your sister. Y'know, when the nurse handed you to me, I was about to cry." He laughed softly as James sniffed, "Daddy's here; I'll protect you, both of you."

They were precious, the most beautiful gifts he had ever been given.

Wally pulled out his phone, snapping a few quick pictures of the twins, sending them to the Founders, to Dick and Joan, and finally to Hal. Looking back to the babies, where James had finally dozed off, he listened to the slow, steady beat of the monitor, eyes watery as he smiled.

He could feel the same static energy that hovered around both Wally and Bart, also sparking across the skin of the two babies, muted slightly by the almost liquid feeling that Wally could identify as magic which kept the more electric energy contained and controlled. Something that he couldn't feel with Bart, and Wally was hoping would keep Iris and James from the rapid aging Bart (and apparently Bart's father Don, and Aunt Dawn - who, according to Bart, had aged to their death by the time Bart had come out of his simulation) had suffered through. Maybe it would work more like Wally's had? Growing stronger as they aged, but not affecting their aging? They were a couple hours old now and showed no signs of rapid aging; would it show that quickly?

The nurses had originally been pretty worried when they set the twins up with a heart monitor and saw their rapid heartbeats, but Wally had easily talked them down; he had the same condition, the redhead had explained, it runs in the family and barely affects him, only speeds up his metabolism slightly. And it had affected Azalea's metabolism too, he doubted she had noticed, but Wally knew the difference between pregnancy eating and speedster eating, she had been eating in much larger quantities then was normal while she had been pregnant, and as her pregnancy had progressed so had the strength of the electric energy gathering around her.

Wally was drawn from his thoughts when Iris startled herself awake with a squeaky sneeze, squinting around as her chubby face scrunched up in confusion.

"Hey there, Iris." Wally cooed, and pale eyes turned to the sound of his voice, blinking sleepily. "You're gunna be just as pretty as your mommy, sweetheart."

"You're a sap, Wally West." Came Azalea's groggy voice, and Wally laughed, softly tracing a finger across Iris' brow.

"You love me." He shot back, listening to Azalea's snort of amusement.

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based this chapter on Peter Hollen's song Ashland's Song


	27. Petunia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'GORILLA GRODD ATTACKS IRON HEIGHTS!'
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: fem!Harry, mentions of cheating, foreshadowing, iffy forensics, author does not science good  
> Pairings: WallyXfem!Harry  
> Word Count: 1,266

**Rhododendron**   
**Chapter 27 :: Petunia**   
**(Petunia: Resentment; Anger; Your Presence Soothes me)**

 

"So, how're the kids?"

Wally looked up from the finger prints he was running through the criminal database, searching for a match to the half-prints found on a knife left behind at a murder scene where a young woman had been found slaughtered in her apartment, to see Hunter approaching. The mousy haired profiler had two cups of coffee in hand, and and he was grinning widely.

"Hey Hunt," The redhead gratefully took one of the coffees from his coworker. "You are a _god_." He winked playfully, taking a sip. Coffee did nothing for him, but it didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it. "They've recently started talking, or at least as close to talking as they can at their age. Gave themselves nicknames too; Jai and Irey." Wally chuckled at the memory, "Now they won't respond to anything else. They must've gotten their stubbornness from Zal."

"Of _course_." Hunter snorted, rolling his eyes and leaning on his cane to take weight off of his bum knee (an old injury from his FBI days), "Your wife must be a goddess, putting up with you _and_ twins."

Wally pouted, "Cruel."

The computer beeped, signaling a match had been found, and Wally spun around, placing his coffee down onto the desk.

"What do we have?" Hunter asked, moving to lean over Wally's shoulder.

The redhead frowned, fingers flying across the keypad. "A ninety-three percent match. Nicholas Alexander. Fourty-five years old. But doing life without parol in Iron Heights for the murder of six young women in Keystone six years ago."

Hunter hummed in thought, "Then why is his finger print at a crime scene in Central City?"

Wally's fingers jumped across the keyboard once more, eyes narrowed. "Says here he's got an identical twin brother; Michael Alexander. He's completely off the grid though, no home address, no cellphone, no car, nothing. He just vanished after his brother was sent to prison."

"Potential stresser." The profiler muttered, brown eyes narrowed. "I need to go call Wolfe, organize a meeting with our lead." Hunter straightened, hollering across the precinct; "Hey, Clarkson! Get your stuff!"

The blond man on the other end of the room shot his partner a cheeky salute.

Wally nodded, taking a large gulp from his coffee, and turned to look at the older man. "Good luck, man."

Hunter chuckled, patting the scientist on the shoulder as he limped away. "Keep me updated, West."

 

 

Azalea looked up from drizzling chocolate onto her chocolate croissants when Hartley and his older coworker Len, a man with graying brown hair and dark eyes, entered through the door, and offered the auburn haired regular a small smile. "Hello, Hartley. It's good to see you."

Hartley grinned, moving towards the counter as he ran a hand through his red hair. "Good to see you too. Been closed for a while, huh? Finally had the babies?"

Azalea chuckled, "A boy and a girl. Jai and Irey. Magena's watching them, I felt now was a good time to start taking customers again. What can I get you, gentlemen?"

Hartley easily rattled off his order with longtime practice, homemade turkey soup with iced blackberry tea and a slice of cheesecake, while Len took a little longer to peruse his options before settling on a chicken-feta pesto sandwich and a black coffee.

Azalea smiled and shooed the two men off to a table while she puttered around putting together their lunches. She finished the drinks first, slipping through the empty café to put the cups on the table in front of them; Hartley was scribbling away in his notebook when she got there, probably working on a new song, while Len calmly watched the news playing silently above the fireplace.

Len nodded in thanks when he picked up his coffee, grinning slightly when it turned out the younger man was too deep into his writing to realize his drink was done, and rolled his eyes in fond exasperation.

By the time their food was done, Hartley had managed to drag himself out of the zone enough to invite Azalea to sit with them. The café was empty of all but them, so the dark haired witch had no problem taking him up on the offer.

"So, how's... uh... Felix?" It took a moment for Azalea to recall the name of Hartley's boyfriend, but she managed. Three months wasn't that long a time after all.

Hartley frowned slightly, stirring his spoon through the broth of his soup. "I broke up with him a few weeks ago. Jackass was cheating on me with a girl."

Azalea winced, "Shit."

Len snorted, "That's what I said. I offered to go teach him a _lesson_ , too."

Hartley rolled his eyes, "It's just one idiot; nothing worth landing yourself in jail over."

Len smirked, "Only if I get caught."

Hartley sighed, "That's not what I meant, Leonard."

Azalea raised her eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Eyes travelling away from the two bickering men and towards the tele.

' _GORILLA GRODD ATTACKS IRON HEIGHTS'_

She paused, straightening in her seat to watch the captions flash across the screen; apparently the gorilla had busted out a few supervillains in the attack, and two visiting CCPD officers and multiple guards were in the hospital with critical injuries, the Flash had arrived just in time to stop any fatalities, and keep the regular criminals who had busted out in the confusion from going anywhere, but Grodd and his three escapees were gone. When the images of the two injured CCPD officers were shown, Azalea's breath caught.

Daniel Clarkson and his partner Hunter Zolomon were in the hospital and they didn't think the men would live through the night. Azalea hadn't known Clarkson, but Zolomon was a friend of Wally's, one who had attended their wedding and even thrown them a party in celebration when he found out that they were having a baby.

" _Shit_." She leapt to her feet, startling the two men from their hushed conversation as she hurried away from their table towards the counter where she had left her cellphone. The young woman quickly plugged in her husband's number, eyes moving back to the screen as she listened to it ring.

 _:"Zal?":_ Wally sounded tired and guilty when he picked up, and Azalea let out a small breath.

"I just saw the news." She said quietly, and Wally sighed. "How's Hunter?"

 _:"Better than Dan.":_ Wally admitted, _:"But if he makes it through, they don't think he's ever going to walk again. They were there because of me.":_ Azalea made a noise of confusion, and he continued, _:"Hunter and Dan were following a lead I dug up. It's why they were at Iron Heights.":_

"That's not your fault, Wally." Azalea assured him. "You couldn't have known Grodd was going to attack."

_:"I wasn't fast enough.":_

"That's not your fault either, Wallace West, you hear me?" The dark haired woman interrupted, "You are one man. You cannot blame yourself for everything. Do you understand?"

Wally was silent on the other end.

"Do you understand?"

He sighed, _:"Loud and clear.":_

Azalea's lips twitched, "Good. I love you."

_:"I love you too, beautiful.":_

"I should let you get back to what you were doing." She said finally, and she heard Wally chuckle weakly.

 _:"What would I do without you?":_ He sounded amused, and Azalea snorted.

"You'd still be living off of three day old Thai food in a rundown shit hole." Her statement dragged a genuine laugh out of her husband, and Azalea grinned in triumph.

_:"Too true.":_


	28. White Camellia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godparents are chosen
> 
> Warnings: J'onn needs a hug, babies, lion onesies  
> Pairings: WallyXfem!Harry  
> Word Count: 1,335

**Rhododendron**   
**Chapter 27 :: White Camellia**   
**(Camellia, white: You're Adorable)**

 

Flash grinned widely, cowl thrown back as he and Azalea were zeta beamed up to the Watchtower, a baby in one pair of arms each. Wally held Iris, who's dark red curls had grown to her chin and we're pulled back into pigtails with little Flash bobbles. Azalea had dressed their daughter in a tan onesie, with a hood designed like a lion cub and a tiny tail, and the little girl dozed in her father's arms. James was snuggled against Azalea's chest, dark curls falling across his forehead and wearing a matching lion onesie, only his was more reddish and his hood was pulled up.

Azalea _did_ like lions, Wally had realized when he and his wife had received multiple lion-themed baby items from her Wizarding friends (or strange creatures Wally didn't even know existed from Luna Lovegood - something about nargles, snorkacks, and plimpies?).

The two eight month old babies were on their first trip to the Watchtower, and Flash was bouncing with excitement for his chance to show off his super adorable babies. Flash's grin widened when the technician on the floor operating the Zeta beams immediately paused what he was doing to stare in shock at the two infants.

"Hey Rick!" Wally greeted, adjusting his grip on Iris to jog over to the stunned man, Azalea following behind him , and Wally could feel the strength of her eyeroll. "How's it going?"

Rick's eyes shifted between Wally's face, to the baby in his arms, to Azalea and Jai, then back to Wally, who was trying very hard not to start laughing at the technician's reaction. "Uh... Slow day?"

Flash's grin widened playfully, "I bet," His blue-green eyes lit up and he manuvored Iris in his arms so the young technician could get a better look at his daughter, who was staring at the strange new person with big green eyes. "This is my daughter, Iris. Isn't she just the cutest thing you've ever seen? And James is in Zal's arms, he's a total mama's boy."

Irey cooed at the sound of her name, while Jai sneezed squeakily.

Rick coughed, shaking himself from his surprise to smile at the two babies. "They're cute." The brown eyed man said finally, "How old are they?"

"Almost nine months." Wally said proudly, twisting around to place a light kiss on his wife's cheek. "Have you asked Lori to marry you yet?"

Rick blushed lightly, running a hand through brown curls sheepishly. "I chickened out again." He admitted, and Wally laughed playfully, shooting Azalea a grin.

"Lori, Rick's girlfriend, is one of the nurses we have up here." He told his wife, then turned back to Rick. "The two of you are high school sweethearts; if your relationship wasn't working out, you would've broken up years ago." Flash reassured the other man. "You don't even have to get married right away if you're worried. You can stay engaged for as long as you want."

Rick smiled nervously, "Thanks, Flash."

Wally winked, shooting the other man a thumbs up as he slid around the technician and lead his wife through the mostly empty halls of the Watchtower. They bumped into a bickering Supergirl and Stargirl, the two young woman stopping their hissed conversation long enough to coo at the twins before moving on towards the gym.

The two parents slid into the meeting room where the Founders sat waiting for them, and Wally's grin grew when eyes fell on the two babies. "Here we are!"

"You brought them!" Diana gasped in delight, and Wally beamed as he gently handed his daughter off to Wonder Woman.

"Of course I did!" Wally said brightly, "We agreed it was time for them to meet you!"

Azalea rolled her eyes fondly, placing Jai into J'onn's arms.

The Martian held the child expertly, red eyes nostalgic. "He is much smaller than K'hym, T'ania and D'han'el were." J'onn said quietly as James cooed at him, gripping one green finger in awe.

Azalea smiled sadly, "Your children?" She asked softly, and when J'onn nodded she rested a gentle hand on his arm. "His name is James. Jai for short."

"A strong name." J'onn turned knowing eyes onto Azalea, and Wally knew she must have dropped her mental shield so that the last Martian could see the meaning behind their son's name.

Azalea smiled, "What we're they like? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I do not." J'onn tilted his head in thought, "K'hym was our oldest. My daughter was a gentle spirit, she was talented in telepathy, but her telekinesis needed work. She preferred cooking over any lessons, and always had a story to tell. D'han'el was young, but well-learned in science and a prodigy in the mental practices. He was quiet and studious, which drove his more talkative sister mad. T'ania was our youngest, and she was spoiled rotten. They were all loved dearly."

"They sound lovely."

"They were my pride and joy." J'onn admitted, "And I miss them every day."

Azalea hummed, and Wally turned his attention back to Diana as she cooed at Iris.

"She will grow to be beautiful and powerful." Wonder Woman said gently, pressing a kiss to the baby girl's forehead. "She has her mother's eyes."

"Mu!" Irey babbled happily, baby fists waving excitedly, and Diana laughed.

"Yes, yes you are quite adorable, are you not?"

"Ye! Dora! Muma!" Irey gurgled, kicking her legs with a shrieking giggle when the Amazon tickled her stomach.

Diana smiled, "She is precious."

Wally exchanged a glance with his wife, raising his eyebrows towards Diana, and getting a nod in return. Azalea on the other hand, shifted her eyes to J'onn, tilting her head in question. Wally shot her a thumbs up.

"Well, they do need the last half of their godparent sets." Wally said cheerfully,

"Not me!" Shayera said immediately, "Your spawn are cute, Flash, but I am not good with children."

Wally laughed, then turned to Diana, "How would you like to be Iris's godmother? I already named Dick her godfather, and Luna is Jai's godmother. You can teach her all about kicking bad guy butt."

Diana paused, eyes wide, then she smiled widely. "I would be honoured. She will be a powerful warrior woman, worthy of the title Amazon."

Azalea laughed, then looked to J'onn. "J'onn? I know we could never replace your family, but I was hoping you would agree to be James' godfather."

J'onn blinked, looking up from Jai's face to meet Azalea's eyes. "You... are serious." The Martian noted, then stared at her for a long moment, before dipping his head. "Thank you."

 

 

Wally woke with a start when his phone began to ring.

The redhead sat up, allowing the blanket to slide down to his waist, and Azalea grumbled sleepily, rolling onto her side to try to block out the noise. Wally slid out of bed, fumbling for his still ringing cellphone as he stumbled from the warm bedroom and into the hallway.

"'Lo?" He greeted, too tired to look at who was calling as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

_:"Wally!":_

Wally's eyebrows crinkled, "...Dick? Why're you calling me at three in the morning?" He asked, shooting a look to the electronic clock sitting on an end table, green numbers flashing mockingly, declaring it as 2:54 AM.

Whatever his childhood friend said in reply was a muffled mumble.

"What?"

Dick was hesitating; Dick never hesitated, the younger man hadn't even hesitated when Garth had dared the then sixteen year old to kiss Wally, despite the seven years of previous bromance and 'No Homo Bro's.

 _:"Kor'i's pregnant.":_ Dick said nervously.

Wally paused.

Pregnant. _Kor'i_. Alien Warrior Princess Kor'iand'r. Kor'i who was dating Dick.

"...Is it yours?" Wally asked finally, running a hand over his face.

A strangled _:"Yes!":_ was his answer.

Kor'i who was apparently pregnant with Dick's kid.

"Huh." Wally let out, "...Did you not learn anything from the cautionary tale of Roy and Cheshire?"

Dick groaned.

"Well, at least she's not a super villain."

_:"You are no help.":_


	29. Forget-Me-Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally's internal monolog is starting to sound a lot like Azalea
> 
> Warnings: episode quotes, fem!Harry, Divided We Fall, speed force, inferiority complex, Wally needs all the hugs  
> Pairings: WallyXfem!Harry  
> Word Count: 1,431

 

**Rhododendron**   
**Chapter 29 :: Forget-Me-Not**   
**(Forget-Me-Not: True Love; Memories)**

 

Someone had hacked into the Watchtower and New Mexico had been blown up. Flash didn't know how many were dead or injuried, and he hadn't had the chance to learn, because he and his fellow Founders (minus Bats) had turned themselves over to the government; it was either that, or become fugitives of the law, not something Flash would thrive as. And of course they didn't get to enjoy their cramped little cell for very long either, because HOLY SHIT LUTHOR WAS TRYING TO DESTROY THE WORLD!

And it was just his luck too that the Dark Heart technology hadn't been destroyed like they had been told, because Luthor had managed to activate it, leaving the Justice League Founders (the only ones close enough to deal with the problem) to face their Lord Clones.

Lord Flash apparently looked like Professor Zoom, too, what _were_ the odds.

Did he mention the evil super computer that had merged with Luthor? No? Because it was creepy as hell.

And Flash couldn't forget that Wonder Woman had thrown a _fricken jet_ at the building they were in!

(Azalea was really rubbing off on him, because Wally's internal monolog at the unfairness of it all was sounding awfully sarcastic today.)

Flash groaned in pain as he dragged himself from the rubble, suit torn and bloodied. He couldn't see his teammates anywhere, and his body throbbed like one giant bruise. A pile of rubble not too far away from him shifted, and the young man looked up wearily, hoping with all his might that it was one of the others.

But _no_ , it wasn't, because the world hated Flash today, and Luthor/Brainiac stepped out of the rubble, without even a single scratch on him and his ugly blue face looking both apathetic and smug at the same time.

"You... loose." Flash was trying for cocky, but he only came off as exhausted and pained, and even his smirk fell short.

(Wally _really_ wanted a nice long nap right now.)

He gasped in surprised pain when two army men materialized next to him, dragging his battered body off the ground and towards the blue and gold Luthor.

"Hardly," Luthor drawled robotically. "Look around you, the Justice League is completely defeated, and so are you. For all your efforts, you have merely inconvenienced me, _speck_." The creepy robot villain strode forward, a smirk growing on his blue face as one of his hands morphed into a shotgun. "But I'm still just human enough to enjoy taking my revenge."

The sound of the gun loading echoed in the silence, drowning out the rapid pulsing of Wally's heart as the shotgun was pointed towards him, tapping his cowled head.

(It was eerily similar to how Lord Flash had been killed by Lord Luthor.)

"Looks like the Question was right all along; I kill you and then armageddon! Right on schedule."

Wally's eyes widened, breath stuttering fearfully as time slowed around him, the gun moving closer to him at a snail's pace. Wally was a hero, he had been one for the majority of his life; he faced death on a daily basis, and yet, in that moment, staring down the barrel of the gun that was intended to take his life, Wally was once again that scared little boy, hiding from his father's rage and his mother's uncaring eyes. He was the little boy he had been before Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris, before Dick and Roy and the Titans, before the Justice League and before Azalea.

" _No_!"

And then he was standing, staggering to his feet as the Dark Heart soldiers destabilized and collapsed.

Luthor was still smirking.

"Are you going to fight me, _boy_?"

_Was he?_

Flash hesitated, a selfish part of him, the scared little boy who hid under his blankets and didn't believe in heroes, wondered why he should. Luthor wasn't his villain, he was Superman's. Brainiac wasn't a human invention, it was Kryptonian. So why should he fight?

He stumbled back a few steps, afraid of the smirking thing in front of him.

_Was he going to fight?_

The Flash was a hero. Wally had looked up to the image of the Scarlet Speedster, almost as much as he had looked up to Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris, he had wanted to be him. He had gotten powers, he had become Kid Flash, he had become a hero. He became the one who saved scared little boys like the one he had been. He stopped villains and saved the damsel, but he wasn't Barry.

Uncle Barry would have fought him.

Wally turned, hesitating once more.

He _wasn't_ Uncle Barry.

But he _was_ The Flash.

Wally's face hardened, and he _ran_.

 

It was time to be a hero.

 

_(Faster. He had to go faster._

_Fasterfasterfaster._

_Ignore the pain._

_Ignore the earth splitting beneath his feet._

_Ignore the screaming._

_Keep going._

_Faster.)_

_("I feel kinda... funny...?"_

_He hurt, everything hurt. He was burning, electricity crackling across his body._

_He flickered._

_Superman's awed expression rapidly turning to alarm as he rushed forward._

_"Flash?!"_

_He was gone._

_But he wasn't?_

_He was runningrunningruinning._

_Energy swirled around him, a beautiful desplay of colours. It was beautiful._

_Freedom._

_ "FLASH!" _

_Shayera? What was Shayera doing here? It was so beautiful... it called him._

_The Speed Force._

_He had to go._

_"No Wally! Take my hand!"_

_Take her hand, Kid. Take it. A voice whispered in his ear._

_"I'm here too, Wally!"_

_"We're all here!"_

_Go! Go! Go! Take her hand!_

_"You've got to come back to us!"_

_Go back to them!_

_Blue eyes looking over his shoulder._

_Them?_

_Blond hair and a red suit._

_Lightning rod._

_Azalea._

_Irey. Jai. Bart. Teddy._

_Azalea._

_Joan. Dick. Roy._

_Azalea._

_Bruce. Clark. Shayera. Diana. J'onn. John._

_Azalea!_

_He took her hand.)_

 

_ ("I can never go that fast again... If I do, I don't think I'm coming back.") _

 

Wally's eyes opened.

And then he closed them

"Urg, too bright."

A laugh sounded from above him, and small hands cradled his cheeks. "You stupid, _stupid_ man." Wally squinted his eyes open, staring up into Azalea's tearful face above him. "You scared the shit out of me, Wallace West. I'm not ready to be a widow, just yet."

Wally's lips quirked, and he gripped her hands in his own. "I had to save the world, beautiful."

Azalea chuckled, watery and shaken. "I bet. Won't stop me from banning you to the couch for the next month." Wally whined pitifully and his dark haired Lightning Rod placed a sweet kiss against his forehead. "How are you feeling, love?"

His green-blue eyes shone playfully, "Feeling faint... need mouth to mouth..."

She rolled her eyes towards the heavens, but smiled nontheless and bent down to claim his mouth in a short kiss. "You seem fine." Azalea said mockingly as she pulled away, and Wally laughed, staring at his wife with soft, loving eyes.

"I love you." He murmured weakly, and suddenly the fear was rushing back, choking him and making it hard to breath. He could've died, he almost did die. He had been dragged into the Speed Force.

He had almost left Azalea. She would have been a widow. His children would've never known their father. Bart would have been forced to take up the title of The Flash too early and too young.

"Sshh..." Azalea soothed, running a gentle hand through his sweaty hair. "Sshhhs, Wally, you're fine. I'm here."

"I'm sorry." Wally whispered, tears streaming down his pale cheeks. "I'm sorry."

He almost died.

And that _scared_ him.

"You don't need to apologize, Wally." Azalea reassured him, pressing a kiss to his forehead, to his cheeks, and finally to his lips. "You saved the world, Wally, and you came back to us. I love you so, so much."

Wally hiccuped, "I love you. I'm sorry. I was scared."

"Sshss, Wally." The dark haired witch hummed softly, sliding onto the small medical cot so she could lay down beside him, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his jaw softly. "I'm here, love. You don't have to be afraid."

"I love you." Wally murmured, turning his head to press his nose into Azalea's hair. "I love you. I came back."

"I love you, too." Her lips twitched, "But you're still sleeping on the couch for a month."

He let out a shaky snort, "Zal..." He whined, tugging her against his side as her burrowed his face into his wife's wild curls.

"Fine, a week."

 

 

 

 

_(Deep within the Speed Force, something stirred.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the Epilogue left everyone! :3
> 
> In explanation of Wally's tears; the Speed Force scared him, or more accurately, the idea of abandoning his family scared him.


	30. Mixed Zinnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Epilogue!

 

**Rhododendron**   
**Chapter 30 :: Mixed Zinnia**   
**(Zinnia, mixed: Thinking (or in Memory) of an Absent Friend)**

**Epilogue**

Wally slid hesitantly into his friend's hospital room, a small box of Azalea's best pastries under arm. "Hey, Hunter." His fellow CCPD officer looked terrible, hair limp and shaggy, cheeks sunken and limbs weak from so long in a coma and then confined to bedrest, and his eyes were dead when he turned to meet Wally's gaze.

"Wally." Hunter droned, then turned his eyes back to the world outside his window.

Wally frowned slightly at the sight of his formerly cheerful friend, and placed the box onto the bedside table. "How're you doing, man?" He finally asked hesitantly, then jolted in alarm when Hunter's brown eyes snapped around to glare hatefully at him.

"How do you _think_?!" Hunter snapped venomously. "I'm never going to walk again! I can't feel my legs!" Wally flinched back with a cringe, which only made the hate in his co-worker's eyes grow more intense.

Wally couldn't even imagine loosing the ability to use his legs, yet here was one of his best friends outside of the hero community, never to walk again because Wally had been too slow, because Wally hadn't learned of the attack on Iron Heights until it was too late to do anything but damage control.

And what a friend Wally had been, unable to come visit his friend upon his awakening from his coma because of the mess in New Mexico, then his own stay in the hospital, and then helping rebuild the trust the community had in the Justice League that had been dealt a huge blow when the Watchtower had been hacked and their cannons fired on an innocent population.

Hunter glared. "Get. Out."

Wally blinked, "Hunter-"

"GET _OUT_!"

The civvie-dressed Flash ducked under the box of pastries when Hunter threw it at him, "Hunter," Wally tried to reason with the older man, "You shouldn't be alone right now. I don't want you to feel alone."

"OUT!" The other man shrieked. "YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS THE REST! I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY! I DON'T WANT YOUR FRIENDSHIP! I WANT MY LEGS BACK!"

Wally startled when a nurse hurried into the room as Hunter's shouting grew louder, wrapping a gentle hand around his bicep as she shot him a sad look.

"GIVE THEM BACK!"

"I'm sorry, sir. You should leave." The nurse said quietly, pushing him towards the door as more nurses rushed into the room to try to calm their patient down.

Wally nodded jerkily, allowing himself to be lead away.

He could still feel Hunter's hate filled eyes staring into the back of his head.

 

 

"So, Mr. Zolomon, you see what I mean now?" Angry eyes turned towards the yellow-clad man in his hospital room, and Professor Zoom smiled cockily, kicking his feet onto his hospital bed.

Hunter's eyes narrowed, "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Zoom placed a hand against his heart, "Why would I lie?"

"You're a super villain." Hunter hissed, hands clenched into white-knuckled fists on his lap.

Not that he could feel it.

"You really expect me to believe the Flash could've healed my legs." The former profiler sneered, and Professor Zoom smirked, resting his arms behind his head.

"You saw the look in his eyes when he came in, didn't you? Why would he look like that, unless he knew he could?" Hunter's hands shook as the super villain continued. "I've seen it done."

Wally West was the Flash. The goofy young man from his office was the Flash, one of the most powerful heroes alive. A hero who sent him to Iron Heights, didn't rescue him, and then didn't even have the gall to heal him?!

"I'll heal your legs, Mr. Zolomon." Professor Zoom was talking again. "I'll help you get revenge. All you have to do is follow my lead."

And he considered himself a hero, how foolish.

"Do it."

 

 

He was running.

When he was a child, he saw his mother murdered by something that should have been impossible, he saw his father take the fall. He grew up in an orphanage, surround by parentless children who mocked him for not being the same as them.

He still had one parent after all, one who was in prison for his mother's murder.

He was fresh out of university when he became the impossible.

He was the impossible when his father died before he could prove him innocent.

For years, he was just considered to be an ordinary forensic scientist to those around him, he met the woman who would go on to become his wife, and the elderly couple who became the closest thing to parents he had had for a long time. He met the boy who would become his son and protégé.

He was a hero.

But he failed.

His wife was gone.

The man who killed his mother took his wife from him, and took him from his son.

He didn't know how long he had been trapped in the Speed Force when it happened; it rippled.

"WALLY!"

Wally?

"No, Wally! Take my hand!"

Take her hand, Kid. Take it!

"I'm here too, Wally!"

Go!

"We're all here!"

Go! Go! Take her hand!

"You've got to come back to us!"

Go back to them!

A flash of red just in front of him, and he followed.

Faster.

He had to run faster.

His name was Barry Allen, he was The Flash.

Lightning crackled in the dark sky above Central City, and a red-clad body slammed into the floor.

He was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And fin!  
> Barry's late for dinner and the next story will be coming as soon as possible!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Myosotis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213166) by [Tempestas_D_Uzu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempestas_D_Uzu/pseuds/Tempestas_D_Uzu)




End file.
